Dyed Black
by Neo Masamune
Summary: Hollow, Fullbringer, Bount, in a Soul Reapers mind these words are synonymous with a few words, monster, criminal, scum. To them they are monsters that need to purged from the world, to be exterminated with extreme prejudice, but why should they care? After all...it's not like they were people at one point or anything. First fic so please, criticism is very welcome.
1. The one where the story starts

"Hey…hey…OI DICKWEED I SAID HEY!"

The generic street bum in a gray jacket and a beanie continued on his merry way without even stopping for a second to give me the time of day…the dick.

_Why the fuck is everyone ignoring me? I have been trying to talk to somebody so I can get some help and get home…where even am I? I don't quite remember…I know I was walking home from school and I took the shortcut back so I wouldn't have to go through Shibuya Ward and…hey wait…I think I remember I…no, no way._

I look around the desolate street side I woke up on and spot a newspaper; I pick it up and read the current headline.

_**Teenager Found Dead and Robbed in Back Alley!**_

_Akimoto Yusuke, a local teen traveling through the back streets of Shibuya was found dead, authorities say cause of death was blood loss due to a gunshot to the chest. Authorities have no evidence to suggest who committed this travesty as of yet, but are looking into potential suspects, and no witnesses have stepped forward. The owners of the popular Jade Dragon chain, who own a location near where the victim was found, say they heard nothing out of the ordinary last night, they are still being questioned by the authorities. _

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; according to this I was dead. And then I saw it…Jade Dragon restaurant… that name triggered something, and then I started to remember…

_^~Flashback~^_

_I was walking back from school; I took the short cut through the back alleys like I always did, and everything was like normal, the alley still smelled like day old ramen…probably because there actually was day old ramen from that ratty restaurant on the street side._

Tch, that place is fucking filthy…I'd sooner eat off this alley floor than eat in that place. Nothing like how it was back when Gramps owned it.

_The Jade Dragon (I assure you the new management named it that…not Gramps, he wasn't that cliché.) was owned by the Fujiyama's (Not the ones you're thinking of, these guys can't even be bothered to give a crap about their establishment.) a family who opened up a Restaurant down in Shibuya Ward, they were un-original, their food was bland, they played to the typical Japanese stereo types…and the tourists ate it up. The Jade Dragon played it off like they were serving food how 'The locals eat it' when I reality you just got what could have got at some two-bit Chinese place for about triple the price. _

_My grandpa used to own that place across the street, he made some of the best food in town, and people loved him! He didn't just make whatever he could to make a quick buck, he made food that tasted like sex in your mouth and charged you fairly. Then those Jade Dragon guys come along with their advertisements and their bribed customer reviews, and suddenly Gramps has no money and he has to sell the place he put his heart and soul into._

"_These Jade Dragon guys are essentially just a fast food place in terms of quality of the meal, actually I take that back because that is an insult to the few legitimately good fast food places." I think out loud to myself._

"_Oh? Looks like someone is a bit salty over the fact that their Grandpa can't cook for shit and that the clearly superior chain bought them out." Said a familiar high nasally voice._

_I looked behind me to see Da….Di…his name started with a D I'm sure of it, anyway D-What's-His-Face was the son of the Fujiyama's and a professional punk. He had bright blonde hair and brown eyes, he was pretty much a gnome because he came in at a whopping 5 feet in height…and despite all of that the kid still thought he was hot shit. He does this routine every other day, he shows up, he insult me, tries to take my money, I threaten to beat the shit out of him, he runs like a bitch, rinse and repeat. _

"Honestly this cycle got old a long time ago, after all you can only watch a man piss himself before the joke stops being funny." _I thought in exasperation._

"_Alright look uh…Daichi is it?" I think that's his name anyway._

_D-What's-His-Face got an angry scowl on his face, you know the kind someone gets when they are about to beat someone up. "My name is Daisuke you moron, show proper respect!" Said the artist formerly known as D-What's-His-Face._

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now look Daichi" Oooh that is some anger on his face. "We do this routine every other day so can we skip the bullshit and just cut to the part where you run away crying and pissing your pants?" Oh boy if he was mad before he was furious now._

"_MY NAME IS DAISUKE YOU PISSANT! Look, this time will be different I will get what I want this time, now give me your wallet!" Daichi shouted at me, trembling in rage._

_I just turned around a walked away not really paying attention to the punk shouting behind me._

"_Uh-huh, yeah great story, but I have to go now maybe you can finish it another time…or you now never." I walk forward a bit and before turning the corner and exiting the alley decide to turn around and insult him one last time, it's just too easy._

_I turn to D-What's-His-Face and with a grin say, "Oh and word of advice, if you want to be some kind of gangster, than perhaps you should try growing inches taller…it would make it a lot easier to take you seriously, not that it would matter to me of course…because I know that deep down you are just some punk who has a superiority complex because all you got in life is your rich parents, you are nothing on your own… ain't that right Daichi?" I finish the sentence with a shit eating grin and turn to walk away._

_But sadly the afore mentioned punk wasn't done yet. "MY. NAME. IS. DAISUKE!" _

_I heard a loud BANG…and then I felt dripping, my chest hurt and something was dripping…I look down; there is a pool of my own on the ground. I look behind me and see D-Wha…Daisuke holding a gun._

"_That punk just shot me…Daisuke just shot me in the back" I thought completely shocked. I feel my legs giving out from underneath me and I fall to the ground, and then the world starts to go black around me._

_^~ End Flashback~^_

I just stand there for a few minutes…trying to comprehend the memories…and then it hit me.

"Motherfucker…THAT LITTLE SHIT DAISUKE SHOT ME!" And oh boy did it hit hard. "SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SHOT ME!" I honestly couldn't, Daisuke really was a punk…I'm surprised he had the balls to even carry the gun. "IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL WRING HIS NECK!" I probably would…I wonder is that something I can do as a ghost?

Calming down I try to walk away and find Daisuke to put that theory to the test. I got about 8 feet before I felt something go taut and I fell on my ass, I looked back to see some kind of chain connected to my chest that led back to the spot where I woke up at.

_Oh hell no, HELL NO, you are not telling me I can't go more than eight feet from this place._

_I will get away from this place._

**^Five Hours Later^**

I did not get away from that place, I tried pulling on the chain, I tried smashing it, I tried biting it at one point, but nothing worked at all…I was stuck to this place.

_I feel like a dog tied to a post or something._

I looked around for the umpteenth time, just looking at the occasional person who would wander by, taking in the, oh so lovely sight that was the back alley that I had been murdered in. That was still so weird to think about…being dead. It's honestly a lot more…boring than I thought, like nothing is happening. I thought death would be a bit more…exciting, is this where we got the idea for Purgatory?

"Certainly seems like it." I said to myself out loud, not like anybody can fucking hear me.

"Hey dude, did you hear about that kid who got shot here?" Said a hushed voice from around the corner.

"_Oh shit people! Thank the fucking lord I thought I was gonna go mad from boredom." _

I walk as close to the voices as I can and listen.

"Yeah I heard a rumor it was that it was Daisuke Fujiwara." Said a distinctly female voice.

"What!? Where'd you hear that Dark Pain?"

"_Dark Pain? The fuck kind of weird ass person has the name Dark Pain?" _

Then the duo walked around the corner and stopped at my place of death.

"…_Oh that's the kind of weird ass person that has the name Dark Pain."_

The girl was Goth…and I mean really, really Goth We are talking TV stereo-type Goth here, she was about twenty years old and had a choker on her neck and was wearing that weird gothic Lolita clothing, you know stockings and those weird ( But oh so sexy) shirts with the skirts built in with all the frills, she had her hair dyed a bright shade of red which complimented her green eyes.

"Ok first of all, my name is Melissa you asshole. Second of all not all people who are Goth have super lame emo names, just because I like to dress like this doesn't mean I like to cut or do whatever it is emo's do, I thought you would know all that by now." Said the not-quite-so stereotypical Goth, she had a slightly American accent I noticed.

"Whatever, you know I was just teasing. So let's just get this over with, go talk to the dead kid and we can leave and go get something to eat." Said the man accompanying her, he was wearing dark blue jeans and an brown leather jacket with a white undershirt with the words 'Never Dead' written in letters that looked like they were on fire, he had on some kind of grey and white baseball cap with a black flame graphic like on his shirt, except without the words.

"_How in the world have I not seen this chick before? If she lives near here you'd think she'd stand out a bit…but man she is hot though, Goth or no that is a sweet bod if I do say so myself."_

And then suddenly the most absolutely beautiful thought popped into my head, a thought so glorious, so full of splendor, that I nearly passed out in joy.

_I can stare at her boobs…and not get in trouble for it. _

.

.

.

.

"….AWWW YEAH! I'VE REACHED THE PROMISED LAND BABY!" I shouted to the heavens in joy.

…_Wait what was that about talking to dead kids?_

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute Simon." Mellissa said impatiently.

She then got down on her knees right next to the spot where I died and got into a praying pose. She looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

_Oh hey look she's chanting something now. Great. I might be involved in some kind of funky fuckin' Satan ritual. Lovely._

" Spirit who hath recently passed…please…speak to us." She said in an authorial tone.

_Is this chick for real right now? Although I guess if ghosts are real maybe funky spooky ghost magic is real too…it's a possibility I guess._

"_*Sigh*_ Uhh look lady I know you probably want me to say some shit about how I died, who I am, you know the basic ghost stuff. But uhh…I don't think chanting and asking me to talk is gonna do it sooo…yeah sorry lady." I said kind of awkwardly. But you know who cares, not like she can actually hear me anyway.

Her eyes went wide as plates and she almost shouted.

_Or you know maybe she can._

"SIMON! I heard him…I couldn't make out what he said, but I heard him!" She said to the guy standing behind her.

Simon raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You sure? You have had some false alarms before Melissa." He said doubtingly.

"No Simon I am sure this time, I heard him!"

_So she could kind of hear me…this is good, great actually. If she can hear me than maybe I can tell her about how Daisuke shot me in the back. And you know, kill my boredom. _

"Come on Simon we need to come back later with the proper equipment and preparation."

_Wait what?_

Simon sighed and started to pack up his stuff. "Sure thing Melissa, so can we go get something to eat now? We've been ghost hunting around this place for almost the whole day now, I'm hungry dammit!"

_No wait they can't go! I don't want to be alone again for god knows how long! It's boring as shit here._

Melissa rolled her eyes and said. "Sure Simon we can go eat now, but don't pretend you don't enjoy searching for the truth, or 'Ghost Hunting' as you call it."

"Yeah I enjoy it but you can only handle so much of it in a day before it gets boring, and I haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Yes well you better eat well tonight, because we are coming back here first thing tomorrow morning."

_Come on think fast, can't let them leave!_

"Uggh…fine, first thing tomorrow…" Simon said frustrated.

_Come on, come on, do something Akimoto!_

They both turned to leave the alley; they almost got around the corner and out of my reach…

"No wait please!" I shouted, I reached out and tried to grab the one called Melissa.

_God how stupid am I? Everybody knows you can't touch people when you're a ghost._

…My hand connected with her shoulder and she stopped dead in her tracks.

… _What._

"AHH!" She screamed, she jumped forward and grabbed her shoulder.

"What, what is it?" Simon asked worried.

"I FELT SOMETHING! Something touched me on the shoulder! It was so cold, oh god it was so cold!" She said in a panic.

And then she slowly started to smile.

_What._

She turned to Simon, still smiling like a lunatic mind you, and started shaking him. "Do you know what this means!" She said, crazed.

_What._

Simon broke free and started to step back from the crazed ghost lady. "Uh…no?" He said confused.

Melissa started smiling wider and said. "It means that this spot is home to not just a ghost, but a powerful ghost, and he wants to communicate! _*Squuuuuee*_"

_What._

"Umm, alright Melissa…we uh…we should uhhh…" Simon looked like he was struggling trying to come up with a reason to leave. "We should…GET TO TE RESTERAUNT! Yeah! Because I made reservations on my phone after you said we were leaving!" He said. He was probably lying.

_Now where was I? Oh yeah I was having a crisis about being able to touch a chick even though I'm a ghost. _

_Wha…damn it the moments passed, I've snapped out of it._

The two ghost hunters walked away, well more like Simon dragged his partner away, but details, details.

And so I sat back down and started staring at the sky again.

…_Well at least they'll be coming back again…that'll relieve the boredom._

**^ Time Skip ^**

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER!"

_You know what sucks?_

"YOU TAKE ONE DOWN! PASS IT AROUND!"

_When you get like, 14 drunk teens in the alley you happen to be haunting at the time._

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

_And they keep on singing some god awful song, while getting even more drunk._

"NINETY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY-EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER!"

_But you know what sucks worse, besides the two kids awkwardly having sex in the corner?_

"YOU TAKE ON DOWN PASS IT AROUND…uh…NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

_The fact that they have been stuck on ninety-nine._

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER!"

_FOR THREE HOURS!_

"YOU TAK ONE DOWN AND….wait how did it go again?" Asked Drunk Teen #7

"I don't know dude…we better start over again." Said Dead-Meat-When-I-Get-My-Hands-On-Him #12

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

_Welp that settles it, I'm killing myself…wait…god fucking dammit._

**^Time Skip^**

Finally the police came and picked up the teens after someone filed a noise complaint. And so I wait for Melissa and Simon to come back so I can do something with my after-life. And so I can hopefully bust that Daisuke prick, although I imagine a ghost's testimony isn't worth all that much considering what the world thinks of them.

"I'm so excited…this is our best prospect in months!" Oh thank the lord their back.

Melissa walked around the corner holding some candles and what looked like red chalk.

_Red chalk huh…maybe it's not anything satanic…you never know._

She then started to draw a pentagram with all kinds of freaky symbols around the circle.

_Never mind, I knew it! I knew funky Satan magic would be involved in this!_

She then started chanting in some kind of Spanish…Italian maybe?

_Oi keep that demonic black magic shit away from me, I'd prefer it if I didn't get Satan'ed today thank you very much, I would rather be in this alley than in hell._

Simon then walked around the corner with a camera and started recording.

"So Melissa you sure this stuff is gonna work? I mean it hasn't gotten any results the last few times you've tried it."

"Yes Simon I'm sure of it this time…we've never met a spirit this strong, it has to work it has too!" Melissa said determined.

She then started chanting again and suddenly I felt more…aware, stronger I suppose. Like I can see everything in the alley without even need to look at it.

"Oh spirit show us your presence, give us a sign that you can hear our call." Melissa said in a calm authorial tone like yesterday.

_Give you a sign huh? I'll give you a sign._

I walked over to Simon and tried to grab his hat, my hand went right through. I tried again and focused harder, my hand caught his hat, I pull it off his head and chuck it to the other side of the alley before I lose my concentration.

"What the, HEY MY HAT!" Simon ran and grabbed his hat and put it on his head before glaring in my general direction ( Or what he guessed was my general direction).

"Hands of the hat ghost boy." He growled angrily.

_Well fuck you too then…I mean I did throw your hat but…whatever._

"Simon! Don't antagonize the dead! This is the best lead we've ever had!" Melissa shouted.

"What!? But he started it!" Simon Protested.

_Ouch. Sorry man, the hot Goth chick has spoken._

She glared at him for a bit longer before switching her attention back to the spot where I was standing.

"Spirit…can you tell us your name?"

I take a deep breath (Can ghosts breathe?) and say loudly and clearly. "Akimoto Yusuke."

Melissa's eyes widen slightly. "Aki! I heard Aki something! Try again please, into the recorder this time."

She held a recorder over my place of death and pressed the button.

"Akimoto Yusuke" I said again.

After a few seconds Melissa stopped the tape recorder and hooked it up to some kind of speaker. She played the tape and increased the volume. My voice came out really quiet, almost impossibly so, it was incredibly bad quality too.

" Aki…Akimoto! Akimoto Yusuke! Simon that's the name in the paper, it is him!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Well shit, this is the first real ghost encounter we've had…this is AWESOME!" Simon said with a grin.

_Okay this is good, now I can tell them who murdered me and get that Daisuke asshole in jail!_

Melissa regained her composure and started to ask more questions. "So…how were you killed?"

_Well aren't you right to the point? Not that I mind of course. Just wish you had a bit more tact about it though._

"I was shot in the back by Daisuke Fujiwara." I said as clearly as I possibly could.

Melissa played the tape again.

"Shot? Okay he said he was shot, this matches with the newspaper too! But I can't hear the last part, say it again please." Melissa asked politely.

_That's better._

"I was killed by Daisuke Fujiwara."

"Die? Yes we know you died but who killed you?" Melissa said confused.

"No not die, DAISKUE FUJIWARA."

"Die? No, Dai…Dai…Daichi?"

"DAMMIT NO NOT DAICHI! DAISUKE! HIS NAME IS DAISUKE!" I shout directly into the recorder.

My voice came out sounding like a snow storm in a cave while someone held two microphones together. Essentially it came out sounding like crap.

"Hmm, the spirit is restless now we must have angered it…we'll come back at a later date. Simon shut off the camera, we best be leaving before he gets violent."

_What!? Wait no don't go! His name is Daisuke, DAISUKE! Dammit no don't leave, I need you to prove who killed me! (Even though a ghost's testimony isn't worth much.)_

Melissa and Simon picked up their stuff and left the alley, leaving me alone…again. I lied on the ground and looked at the sky yet again.

_This is some kind of punishment isn't it? Poetic Justice or some shit, I say his name wrong my whole life and call him Daichi, and when I try to tell someone who killed me and that's all they hear. So where's his punishment then huh? I call someone the wrong name and I die, but he kills me and tries to rob me every other day, when he's rich mind you, and he gets off Scott-Free? No, I don't accept that, I can't accept that. _

I get back up and I look at the sky, I feel my anger rising and I bare my teeth and shout at the sky. "I do not accept your decision!" I feel the anger peak, the hot tears running down my face because of how unfair it is.

_Have I really not cried about this before now, not let out my emotions? Has it really not set in before now that I'm dead? That I can never see my family again? My friends? Why has it never set in before now? Dammit it isn't fair, Daisuke had everything he wanted, and yet he still tried to take more from others and he showed he was willing to kill for it. Where is his punishment?_

"No…dammit I don't accept this, I will find a way to make Daisuke pay, get justice." I look back to the sky and point at the clouds.

"LISTEN HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHO UP THERE IS IN CHARGE OF JUSTICE OR KARMA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK, BUT I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, I REJECT YOUR DESCISION! I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR JUDGEMENT, I WILL KILL DAISUKE FUJIWARA AND YOU CAN'T STO ME!"

I feel something cold in my chest, it starts to hurt but I ignore the pain.

"_**I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR WORLD ORDER!"**_

And with that declaration the cold feeling in my chest peaks and I collapse from the pain it feels like I am dying 20 times over…I feel myself drifting slowly into the darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._**Thou hast challenged the rule of heaven and the King of Souls himself… free thy desires…set forth on the path of the demon, the path of true freedom, the path that defies fate, the path soaked in the blood and filled with carnage unimaginable…The path of the Hollow…I am thou and thou art I…Go forth and seek souls so that we might sate our new-found hunger.**_

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes snap open, the pain is gone, I look around, and the alley is the same. I think back to last night and that promise I made that I would kill Daisuke.

_I fully intend to keep that promise too._

I stand back up and I see that its day…it was evening when those ghost hunter people left.

_Did I fall asleep? I thought I didn't need rest as a ghost?_

I hear a loud snap and the sound of rattling chains, I look down and see the chain on my chest has snapped where it connected to the ground.

…_Oh hell the fuck yes, fate is finally throwin me a bone! But I feel somehow…uneasy about the chain snapping too, I mean what caused it to break? And why do I have this feeling…it's like a mixture of whole bunch of different emotions, I feel..kinda on edge, kinda ready to go, kinda…hungry. But ghosts don't get hungry…right?_


	2. The one in which running happens

_So I gotta say…being able to walk around town in full invisibility is pretty sweet. I mean, you get to walk around, listen in on people's private lives, see some ah…ahem, questionable imagery in the form of women who have an…AHEM…absence of clothing. It was unintentional I swear! I'm not…I'm not that kind of guy…don't you look at me that way! I already feel…sorta bad about it._

So barring my uh…experience, walking around town has been only marginally more interesting than the alley, don't get me wrong. I love being out of that place (Especially after I resigned myself to an eternity in there.) but…not being able to talk or interact with anything or anyone…kind of sucks. I mean I'm so used to being able to talk and interact with people but…now I can't, kind of miss it really. But now is the time for focus…now is the time for finding Daisuke. How I go about doing that is currently unknown however. I am currently a dead dude wandering around Shibuya with no way of doing anything about anything.

However I have noticed something, after I woke up my senses have been a bit…heightened I guess is the word. My sight, hearing, smell, all my senses have been improved drastically, I can see much further than I could before, hear people talking on the other side of the street…in Shibuya Square mind you. However this didn't do shit in terms of helping me find Daisuke, I looked in the restaurant across the street and he wasn't there, so I figured I would look in all the Jade Dragon places I knew of to try and find him.

Now the major problem with that is that I have to walk everywhere, even with the fact that I never seem to get tired as ghost, even though I ran for an hour straight, trying to find one person in all of Shibuya is not a fun or easy time.

_I've been running for five hours now, where is that prick!?_

I will find him though, count on it.

**^Time Skip^**

I didn't find him; I looked all over Shibuya and couldn't find him anywhere. Either the prick is hiding, or he's just lucky, for his sake it better be the latter because I will find Daisuke. I was currently in the slums about a train ride away from Shibuya Square proper looking for him. Well I say slums, but it's really just a slightly below par neighborhood next to the nice looking one.

"Hey You!" Said some random person, probably another living person talking their friend or some shi-

"You! Ghost Boy, come over here!" Said a different voice.

_Okay maybe not some random person. _

I look over and see a guy in a generic school uniform waving me over. "Hey man come on! Follow me!" He said pointing to the burned down building he was standing beside.

_Now normally I would I would be really suspicious about this kind of situation…but I'm a ghost and conversation does not come by easy, plus what are they gonna do? Kill me? Heheheh._ I morbidly chuckle out loud.

I follow the guy into the building and see at least seven people in the ratty lobby of the abandoned housing complex. There was what appeared to be a married couple, an old man, another teenage guy like the one I followed in, a girl about my age, two children, and now the dude and myself.

"Welcome to paradise friend, names Daichi…hope you enjoy your stay." The guy I followed in said cynically.

I cringe a bit when I hear his name but reach out my hand and shake his. "Name's Akimoto, so…I take it we're all in the same situation?" I say to the group, even though I already kind of know the answer.

The old woman looks up and nods ever so slightly; the man who was sitting with his wife gets up and looks at me. "God in heaven, another teenager? Why are so many young people dying these days…it's so unfair, you barely got to live. Well…welcome anyway, our little group is all that remains of the people who once inhabited this building. I hope you can find some semblance of peace here." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder trying to be reassuring.

"Heh, funny thing is I was killed by a guy who was about a year or so my junior." I chuckle grimly.

The man shakes his head. "Kids killing kids…what has the world come to?" He asks somberly.

"Uhh, look man it's okay…I just gotta find the guy who did this to me and then I'll do…something and he'll face punishment." I say trying to comfort him.

"Tch, 'face his punishment'? What is your brain rotting or something? You're dead asshole, stop trying to act like anything you do will matter and just accept the fact that you got murdered…stop trying to be all hopeful and shit…it pisses me off." Said the other teen dude who was in the corner.

"Hey come on Juro! Don't say things like that!" Says the girl next to him in the corner, she turns to look at me. "He didn't mean that…he's just a bit depressed is all." She said that like it was supposed to make everything okay.

It didn't.

"Depressed or not, doesn't give him an excuse to act like a prick, if you wanna be a sorry son of a bitch and drown in your sorrows, then you go right ahead and do that, but don't drag the rest of us down with your pessimism you jerk." I say icily.

The Jerk-Wad stands up and looks at me. "You think you can do something? Make a difference? Don't make me laugh! You can't do shit, you're dead! D-E-A-D, you know what that spells? Dead, that's what you are, that's what all of us are! So I really find the fact that you think you can avenge your own death very offensive, people like you piss me off…you can't accept reality so you keep blindly pressing forward when you know it won't do a thing! You are the epitome of everything I hate in people, you think you can do the impossible, like you are so much better than the rest of us, that you can 'Solve your own murder case' and find some semblance of justice in this fuckin' hell hole! Well I have had enough! So you can take your hope and your dreams and you can shove them up you're a-!" He didn't get to finish that sentence because I decked him in the jaw…he went down like a ton of bricks.

I bend down and grab him by the shirt. "…Listen here you little shit stain, like I said you can be all mopey and emo all you want, but don't drag the rest of us down with you. You think that just because you were too much of a pessimistic shit to do anything about your own death doesn't mean none of us can. You call it impossible but I call it a challenge…so no, you can take your pessimism and your emo bullshit and shove it so far up your ass that you choke on it! We clear on that!" I shout in his face.

He nods furiously and I drop him.

"Good now if anybody would happen to know anything about a guy Daisuke Fujiwara that would be greatly apprecia-ARRGH!" I suddenly collapse on the floor, my chest aches like someone just stabbed it with a sword and started to twist it around in my chest before stabbing me again…did I mention it was on fire and made of shards of broken glass? Yeah…it hurt that bad.

"DAMN IT DAICHI! YOU BROUGHT IN ONE OF THE DAMNED, I TOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT!?" Said the woman who was next to the man who I talked to not long ago.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T NOTICE HIS CHAIN WASN'T ATTACHED TO ANYTHING, I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST ONE OF THOSE SPIRITS THAT HAD A LONG LEASH!" Daichi said in an attempt to defend himself.

I look down at my chest and see something out of a nightmare…or a pleasant dream for Guillermo Del Toro. The chain attached to my chest grew mouths and started to _eat itself. _ Let that sink in for a bit.

I was so shocked I couldn't even scream…you know any more than I already was.

After a few minutes the pain stopped, the chain had lost almost a third of its length, I felt a lot weaker…and yet somehow a lot stronger. My senses were heightened even more and my body felt…more fit, however at the same time all the exhaustion I would have felt for running non-stop for about 6 or so hours finally caught up to me...so yeah not that much of an upgrade.

_Eh, it's something I guess, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that jazz._

I look up to see the two children huddled in a corner, the boy was hugging who I assumed to be his sister, the couple were standing away from me but looked ready for something, the teens were hiding behind some half broken couch, the Jerk-Wad looked especially scared, the old lady simply had a hand on her chest staring in shock.

"Oooh that hurt, that hurt a lot. Whoo I'll be feelin that for a while." I say getting up, the couple back away slowly. "So…anybody know what he ever loving shit that was?" I ask the room holding my arms out wide waiting for an answer.

"Back off kid, we'll fight if we have to!" Said the woman. The husband looks at his wife and says. "Calm down hun…he hasn't the faintest idea of what happening to him…he deserves to know what's going on before we send him away."

_Send me away? What am I suddenly a threat or something?_

The man walks up to me and starts to explain. "You see son…you are what we in this room have started to refer to as, the damned. We call them that because…well son it's because everybody who is one…will die." He said with finality.

"…Explain." I say simply, my tone cold as ice.

He gulped and continued. "You see…we had someone like that in here before," _Oh?_ "he had the same thing happen to him, his chain started to eat itself after it snapped and he left his death place. Slowly his chain cannibalized itself, usually after he abused his ghostly abilities or after an event that made him feel angry or sad…although he never lost so much of his chain before." He finished.

_I've had both of those happen…wait, I ran for 6 hours…is that why I lost a third of my chain?_

I decide to ask him myself. "What if someone was to run all over Shibuya for about…6 hours straight?" I ask lamely.

He sighed. "Yeah that would probably do it…I'd say you might have like about…three or so days left."

I furrow my brow. "Three days left until what?"

He gives me a sad look and says. "I don't know. The man who stayed here left before the last link could vanish…we saw one of those monsters in the area where he ran to though…so we all assume he was eaten. But it's safe to say that when the last link disappears…nothing good will happen." The man said with finality.

"…I see." I said simply.

_Wait, Monster?_

"Wait, Monster?"

The man sighed and said. "Yes, a monster…we don't know what they are but, normal people can't see them and they seem to only be interested in us spirits…if you meet one, run, run as far as you can." He had a look of panic on his face as he said that.

_Great…now there are monsters too…joy._

"I'll be sure to book it if I see any funky demon monsters." I say cockily despite myself.

The woman chuckled and the man simply shook his head with a smile on his face. "Yeah be sure that you do, I would hate for you to lose what little time you have left." He said, completely melancholy.

He then gestured towards the door and walked towards it before stopping at the doorway. "It would be best if you leave…our group can't handle another person who is damned."

_*Sigh*…Really can't blame him honestly, well better leave now…not like I didn't get by fine by myself before._

I nod and turn to the door and start to walk out.

"Good luck with catching your killer…may you find justice." The man said apologetically.

"Good luck to you as well." I say politely and leave.

I stand outside in the broad daylight, thoroughly depressed with the news I've just gotten.

_Three days huh? Three days until…something…happens, and even if I don't die…again…then some freaky fuckin satan monsters are gonna be out for my as too._

I put my head in my hands and moan.

_What a fuckin mess._

I start to walk down the street back towards the alley…I had nowhere else to go, plus who knows, Daisuke might show back up there again. Just a matter of time...wait…god fucking dammit.

"Uggh, whatever I'm goin back…well home I guess is the word for it…can't keep callin it the alley." I say to myself.

And so for the next 20 minutes I started walking back to the alley, I was almost at the train station (When you're a ghost you don't have to pay for a ticket, so there's another perk.) and was about to take a ride back to the alley way.

"Hmm, the trains going to be about ten minutes late _*Sigh*_ better make myself comfortable I guess."

_*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECHAAAAAA*_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hmm…for some reason I doubt that's the train._

I run out of the station and as I look outside and see a massive black tear I the sky.

_Somebody call Chicken Little, cause I think the sky might be falling._

My ability to be a sarcastic ass even in the presence of a fucking tear in reality astounds even me. As I stared into that abyss (And I'm reasonably sure it was staring into me too) some kind of nightmare from hell came out of it…or you know a pleasant dream for Guill…you know what? No, even Del Torro would think this is pretty fucked up.

It was a giant centipede as long as a train and three times as wide, it had a masked face that vaguely resembled a woman…except it had razor teeth, scything mandible's, yellow eyes, flowing black hair, and instead of normal centipede legs it had long slimy clawed black human arms on its underbelly.

_Ummmmm….fuck that, I'm out._

And out I almost was before I remembered the people in the abandoned house…the spirits.

_Fuck that thing will be right on top of them the second it sees them…I have to do something don't I? I hate having a conscience sometimes._

I run back towards the house where I saw the spirits as fast as I can, I see the giant monster thing crawling around slowly towards the house.

_Because it knows it doesn't need to hurry, it could easily out run them because of how huge it is._

I run as fast as I can and reach the house, I run inside and see the group of phantoms standing together near the back of the room.

"What are you doing back here? Don't you know that there's a demon walking around!? Go before you get eaten!" Said the old lady who was standing behind the teens.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!? I'm here to get you people out of here! Come on let's go, why are you all just sitting around doing nothing!?" I shout at the spirits.

The woman shook her head and said in a sad voice. "Kid…Akimoto, we can't leave…we aren't like you, we're still chained to this place. We can never leave here…but you can, so go, do something with the time you have left…we never found out what happened to the man who stayed here long ago, you still have a chance. So go and do something, send your murderer to prison, travel, do anything so long as you live."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that so my mouth just hung open in shock.

The Jerk-Wad from earlier then spoke his peace. "Look…I know I was a massive dick to you…but you need to get out of here and live on. I had my doubts that any of us could do anything after we die…I thought we would all sit in this burned down lobby for eternity until the monsters got us, I accepted that as the reality everywhere. I still do…but if you really think you can solve your murder and actually manage to thrive in this messed up afterlife…than do it, prove me wrong, live for all of us and do the things we can't…and as much as I hate to say it, if anybody can do it…it's you. You've got freedom like none of us have, even if you have a ticking clock counting down to your possible demise."

And on that happy note the jerk face sat down on the floor. Daichi walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go…live for us, and if you see that man who stayed with us before…tell him his little brother Daichi says hello…and goodbye. He left us about fifty years back though…so he's probably still not around."

_Wait fifty years? How long have these people been here?_

The giant thumping sounds outside got louder and louder as the monster got closer to us.

Daichi then shoves me outside. "NOW GO!" He said pointing towards the train station. I look at the demon baring down on us and I do something that I'm not proud of.

I start running.

I do just as the spirits said and I absolutely book it like I never have before, I put everything I have into running for my life…unlife…my death…whatever the fuck. I run about a quarter of the way to the train station and look back at the building and instantly regret doing it; I see the giant centipede monster chomping down on the old lady, the corpse of the married couple torn in half lying on the streets. It turns to me and after swallowing the remains of the elder, charges after me.

_Yep I was right, that thing can go muuuuuchhh faster than it was earlier!_

I make it about halfway to the station before it starts to gain on me; it's practically right behind me at this point, it starts to try to nip me with its scything mandibles.

_Shit, I'm not gonna make it…that thing is going to catch me before I even make it to the station…those people wasted their lives trying to get me out of here alive…I wasted the opportunity they gave me…I'm gonna die again._

The demon catches up and I feel its teeth about to close in on me, the world turns grey and everything slows down…I feel myself falling back in the darkness…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Thou are still contained by the shackles of fate…shed the remnants of our mortal coil…transcend the limits of reality…and gain the power to shatter the chains the truly bind us…reach out and break the chain …for only then…will our hunger finally end.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The world had color again, everything was moving normally, except everything went by in a blur…like the world was going by at hundred miles an hour…no, the world wasn't going faster…I was. I zoom by, dodging the sweeping arm/legs of the centipede demon and rush through the subway tunnel and see the train rushing down the tracks, I leap with all of my might and next thing I know I'm laying the back of the train. I lie down on the floor and turn onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

…_Huh…I could have sworn my chain was longer just a second ago._

And with that I lied in the back of train for the duration of the ride, exhausted and drowning in self-pity for the people who I left to die.

**^ Time Skip ^**

The train pulls into the station and I walk through the crowd with my head hung low despite the fact no one can see me. I leave the station and start walking to…somewhere I guess. I can't ge my mind of those brave people that stayed behind.

_Were they scared? Were they afraid to die? The sure didn't look it if they were…hell even the children were braver than I was…they stayed behind…I don't even think they screamed as they died. Man I'm pathetic._

I was broken out of my pity session b the sound of giant thumping nearby.

_No…_

The stomping got closer, it was frantic and approaching fast.

_No fucking way…_

The centipede monster from before popped around a street corner and roared into the sky.

_The thing fucking followed me!_

I start break out running in the other direction, desperate to get away from the beast that's hunting me…again. I run through Shibuya Square towards the 108 building, normally you would have trouble trying to blaze straight through the crowd like this but you know, ghosty-ghost. You know its odd how my sense of humor is active most when I am in a life or death situation…I think it's a defense mechanism.

The gigantic black centipede body landing in front of my escape route breaks me out of my thoughts, it covers the street that I was running towards and rears its ugly face and opens its massive jaws and let out a soul shattering half roar, half shriek.

_Call me crazy but I think it's pissed that I ran away…just a theory though._

I change course and run into the 108 building…okay yeah in hindsight maybe that wasn't the best idea but I had no other direction to run to. I head towards the stairs (I didn't wanna try my luck with an elevator.) I reach the top after a few minutes of running cause hooray for ghost speed. I step out onto what looks like an observation level of sorts…or you know it could have just been a room, but it had a lot of windows overlooking Shibuya so I'm calling it an observation level. I look down and see the centipede beast/demon/monster/Del Toro Waifu climbing the side of the building albeit very slowly.

_I guess those it's not a fast climber…well it is a centipede I suppose._

And then the giant spinny door in the sky opened up and some dudes in black kimono's walked out…wait what?

_Well this somehow got even weirder than it already was…god if this keeps up I'm gonna have to become an alcoholic or a junkie or something…maybe I could get in to marijuana…I heard that stuffs pretty legit._

I see the black kimono squad with swords descend straight for the demon, swords drawn.

_Well no way I am missing this._

I race back down the stair until I am eye level with the beast looking out the window, and thanks to my super increased senses I could hear what was being said and see it all in crystal clear clarity.

_Now if only I had popcorn…then this would be perfect._

You know it's odd…it's like after my chain started getting shorter I've been becoming more and more fearless…hope other parts of my personality don't start changing. Anyway back to the show unfolding before me, the lead guy had slightly unkempt dark brown hair and bright blue-green eyes, hey had a sort of sleepy face but his eyes had a serious glint…like he was ready to rip a bitch apart at a moment's notice, he had a light stubble on his chin and had a relaxed stance, but I could see his muscles were tensed ever so slightly (Thank you ghost vision).

"Squad spread out and surround it, only attack if I give the command or you think it's necessary to step in, otherwise back off." Said the leader bro-man-dude…I swear the more of this chain I lose the higher I seem to get because I have been thinking a lot of nonsense in these serious situations.

"Yes sir!" Said the no names, fanning out and surrounding the beast, although at respectable distance.

The guy… you know I'm gonna call him Levi because that's who he acts like. Levi looked the monster dead in the eye and started speaking. "Well I have to say…you are one sorry specimen, I finally convince Kuchki-Taichou to let me out of the office for the first time in who knows how long…and I get to fight a low ranker, no name monster like you? I am extremely disappointed, when I heard that one of Aizen's modified Hollow experiments got out I was hoping for an Arrancar or something of the like, but no I get you. Well I will tell you this much, if I have to settle for dealing with a pathetic Hollow who hasn't even reached Menos status than I am going to have fun with it…because who knows when I'm going to get the opportunity again, consider yourself dead and gone, because I am Third Seat Kuroda Kaito of Squad Six, so please…at least try to make what's left of your short existence at least a little entertaining for me."

_If you listen closely you can almost hear the sound of panties dropping. _(A/N: In a completely unrelated event thirty women in the 108 building felt their underwear drop…this is completely coincidental…I swear.)

The centipede monster, or Hollow as he called it, did not take his taunting lightly and lashed out at him with one of its mandible blade's, Kuroda raised his blade and blocked the Mandi-Blade (_Trademark_) with ease. The Hollow followed up with a hit from one of its arm/leg things, Kuroda lazily jumped over the hit and landed on said arm/leg thing.

"You're starting to bore me, I can see your moves coming from a mile away, at this rate I won't even have to release my Shikai." He said sleepily.

The centipede Hollow started to shake with anger and lashed out with about half of its arms, desperately trying to catch the nonchalant swordsman with at least one good hit. Kuroda simply sighed and then suddenly disappeared…wait wah? Kuroda then reappeared standing behind the Hollow.

"You know what…forget it, overkill or no I am going to have fun with this today. I am going to release my Shikai and take my sweet time tearing you apart." He said in that same sleepy, tired voice of his, although this time it seemed a bit…darker.

He raises his sword and points it directly at the Hollow. **"Shout, Masamune"** and with that his blade erupted into an explosion of electricity, when the sparks faded all that remained was a silver and black metal grip and a swirling silver guard, kind of like one you would find on a rapier.

_Ummmm…where's the sword part?_

It looked like the blade of the sword had just vanished, and all that remained was the guard and the grip. He starts to move into a stance and I barely see the outline of a blade in the evening light.

_No there is a blade, it's just invisible! Or at least close to invisible._

The Hollow apparently couldn't tell the difference because it charged straight forward thinking he was defenseless. Kuroda dashed forward to meet it and his blade erupted into lightning as he cut the demon.

"**Howaitoraitoningu: Jikkō! (White Lightning: Execution)" **Kuroda's blade cut into the Hollows mandible, the arcs of electricity extending from the blade and, in true Jack Raiden style, cut clean through it despite the mandible being at least 3 times bigger than the arc of his sword. The Hollow reared back in fury and went to strike again, Kuroda dodged then his blade started to exude lightning once more. I looked at his sword to see that when covered in lightning its true beauty was revealed, the blade was…beautiful for lack of a better word, it was the work of a true master, thin yet strong, sharper than anything but the weapon seemed to lack bloodlust(As to how I could tell that…well I have no idea, just the feeling I got), it was beautiful yet still very deadly…it really was the work of a sword master.

The lightning arced off the blade as the centipede Hollow made tried to circle around the sleepy swordsman in an attempt to crush him, Kuroda simply held his sword in a defensive stance and said **"Howaitoraitoningu: Hangyaku(White Lightning: Rebellion)"** Kuroda's body was surrounded by a sphere of wild sparking lightning, the lightning seemed to almost have an edge to it…like it was made of knives, spinning around his body at the speed of light. The Hollow's legs were torn to shreds by the…shield(?), its body falling limply to the ground, over half of its legs completely ripped off.

"Wow, this is almost sad." Said Kuroda as he stepped over to the struggling demon, he gripped his sword and prepared to slice the Hollow's mask face, the monster looked at Kuroda in…contempt, anger, fear?(the don't express emotions that well with masks for faces) The bored officer sliced the Hollow's mask clean in half, the beast gave a roar of pain and squirmed futilely on the ground, Kuroda turned to walk away when suddenly the Hollow centipede smacked him aside a good fifty feet. I look in horror as the Hollow's mask regenerates and its legs grow back completely.

"…I see, so this is what Aizen was working on…Hollows that can survive their masks being cut." Kuroda said after getting up and dusting himself off. "Well it's not that much of a problem," He continued. "It just means I have to try a bit harder to kill you is all." He pointed his finger at the beast and uttered reverently. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" After the last word was said a beam of golden energy leapt from Kuroda's finger and stuck the Hollow before dividing into six flat thin tablets of light that surrounded the centipede Hollow. It writhed and wiggled, doing anything it could to try to get out of the binding.

"Now…no more mercy." Said Kuroda. He pointed his blade directly skyward and electricity violently started to spew from the blade. **"****Howaitoraitoningu: Zetsumetsu( White Lightning: Extinction)" **Kuroda muttered quietly, yet still loud enough to be heard. He swung his blade horizontally and a giant arc of lightning came from the blade before splitting into millions of tiny arrowhead blades of electricity, each emitting a small storm of sparks as they tore through the air. The Hollow's body was torn apart as each arrow of energy pierced its body, some even completely tore holes through the Hollow's body and took off entire limbs.

The monster cried out in suffering as its body was ripped to pieces, the holes in its flesh revealed a small larva like creature with a mask much like the one on the larger demon's body. Kuroda smiled darkly, "Got you." He said tauntingly. He pointed the palm of his hand at the hollow and started chanting. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" A blast of lightning shot from his palm and tore through the beast's regenerating body and destroyed the larva-like body, a shrill high pitched scream echoed through the square as the body faded into black dust and disappeared.

Kuroda simply turned around and ordered his squad to search for spirits and perform something called Konso. I wasn't really listening because I was focused on getting the fuck out, I don't know who they were and I didn't want to know because anybody powerful enough to kill something that big is not someone I want to fuck with. I manage to slip by the supernatural Men in Black and catch a train back to my alley of safety…or you know about as safe as I can get.

I lean against a wall and just collapse to the floor, I sit and rest, the days trials finally catching up to me, my everything hurt…hell I think my hair even started to hurt I worked myself so hard today.

_I just…want…rest…just a little rest, that too much to ask?_

Apparently so because I then started to convulse in pain, my chain's last link finally vanishing.

_Huh…I wonder what dying will be like. _

The link starts to devour itself, the mouths eating each other in a wild frenzy.

_I mean I already died once but, will I fade from existence entirely this time…or will there be an after-afterlife?_

The link dissipates and my chest starts to cave in on itself.

_Well I'll find out soon enough I guess…nothing I can do about it, Daisuke will get away unpunished, the dead people who died again for me will have sacrificed themselves for nothing…at least I got to see that Hollow or whatever it was get destroyed. *Sigh* Well…this is it I guess…nothing left for me now…I had a good life…a really good life._

My chest finally gives way and a hole forms in my chest…I feel the dark closing in on my again, being swallowed by the shadows again.

_Hello…darkness…my old friend…we really have to stop meeting like this…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up in a blur, all I see is white, white, and white, I feel sharp flexible metal bending under the weight of my body, and I hear the sound of machinery quietly humming. My vision slowly returns and I see the grass underneath my body…no, not grass…metal grass, literal blades of grass. I stand up to see I am in a metal forest, the trees are made of silver and their branches angular and artificial looking, and the leaves made of dark grey steel plates. The Grass is stainless steel and sterling silver, gently swaying and clinking in the wind. I look up towards the night sky which is now a pure white, black stars twinkle gently in the night, and hanging in the sky dominating the night is a gigantic black iron moon, but it's not just a moon…it's a factory.

I see the blue glow of the flames inside the moon, the insane number of power plants and machinery, the maze of pipes and the smoke stacks pumping out pitch black smoke in the infinite white sky forming gigantic nebulas and painting the sky like a canvas, I can see so much further into the distance of this sky…the outer reaches illuminated by the perpetual whiteness of space.

I hear the loud rumbling of an engine coming from the Industrial Moon and see the azure embers rising from the bowels of giant factory machine. I see a port open up send out a black star into the distance, the star stops after a certain point and start to shine with its brethren.

I hear a rustling and look to one of the trees; I see what looks like a screw fall from the tree and start to drill into the ground. Six silver frames rise around the spot where the screw fell; I see the support frames grow mechanical arms as they begin to build an outer wall around the frames, soon the entire trunk of the tree is formed, then the branches, the leaves 'sprout' from the mechanical branches and the tree finishes its growth cycle.

…_Where am I?_

And then I feel it, this…dark presence for lack of a better term, directly behind me. I turn around and almost faint instantly before me stands a tree unlike all the others, it is much, much taller than the others and is made of this black…stuff…it has no leaves and is covered in white chains, hundreds of white swords are stabbed into the tree's trunk. The tree felt…not good, it was like the tree was made of pure nothingness…no, less than nothingness…hungering. Somehow this tree gave an aura of pure savage hunger…I don't like it, I need to get away…now.

_**Thou hast shed what remained of thy mortal coil…thou hath taken the first steps in shattering the chains that binds us…that hold us back…forget all pain…forget all sorrow…they have no place…in our new home…the place…where angels fear to tread…Hueco Mundo…**_

The loud booming voice comes from the tree suddenly, I clutch my head in pain, the sound rattles my brain and almost causes me to pass out again…the tree, no…the thing in the tree…it hurts.

_**Forget pain…forget sorrow…they have no place…go forth and seek souls…so our hunger may finally end…**_

Annnnd another migraine.

"WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-WHAAA!" Another migraine happens and my head feels like it's being shoved into a printing press.

_**FORGET PAIN…FORGET SORROW…CAST ASIDE OUR FEAR…OUR DOUBT…UNTIL THIS IS DONE…THE CHAINS THAT TRULY BIND US…SHALL NEVER BREAK…AND OUR HUNGER…SHALL NEVER END.**_

I feel tears roll down my face as the migraine gets even worse, it feels like someone is firing a machine gun in my head and the bullets are just ricocheting around in my skull.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

The tree's shadow grows and thousands of black, scarred, starving corpses rise from it and crawl towards me, I feel them swarm me, drowning me…suddenly I feel them all being sucked into the hole in my chest…I absorb every one of the starving beings…I feel their sorrow, their pain, their unending torment…I **feel their** **insane want, their lu****st for power and strength, **_**their murderous rage, **__**I can feel their ever-lasting hatred.**_

_**I**_

_**Can feel**_

_**Their**_

_**HUNGER!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I open my eyes and the light blinds me, I try to use a hand to cover my eyes but it feels…weird…I try to stand up but I can't, I try crawling and that seems to work. I look into a puddle and see my face.

_My god…is that…me?_

A/N: Alright so second chapter, now with extra length, I don't know if I am entirely satisfied with it but…well here you go, the thing is I am not too sure on how to improve it because I have not been told what I am doing wrong. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Growl-Growl:** Well as you can guess from this chapter…not much living world shenanigans, and as for Melissa, she will appear again in due time. And don't you worry about Daisuke…I have something special planned for him :D


	3. The one in which a deal is struck

I gaze down at my own reflection in silence; I feel…fear, disgust, surprise? I'm not even sure what I feel; I'm…what appears to be a wolf I guess. I have a body made of bone white material; the overall shape of my body has become wolf-like but…not quite. For one thing while I definitely resemble a wolf, the armor on my body is angular and pointy, almost robotic in appearance, like this armor was man made rather than found in nature. I was about 5 feet tall, three feet wide, and about 6 feet long.

I kind of looked like one of those robots from the show that I watched as a kid. Zoids! That's what they were called! Except this didn't have those weird circle pegs or exposed mechanical parts. From the joints where the armor couldn't cover there was steel grey fur sticking out, and my tail was longer and thinner than a standard dog or wolf's tail, it was about 5 feet in length and had little armored rings segmented across its length and had a small blade at the end of the tail. My face had a long wolf mask that was arrow like in design. It had long sharp ears and teeth that looked like they belonged more on a chainsaw than on a living creature. My body was covered in grey jagged markings that looked almost like military symbols or something, basically, imagine if Blade Wolf from Metal Gear Rising had fused with a Zoid, then a regular wolf, then got covered in weird ass markings.

All in all pretty cool, you know if I wasn't a FUCKING MONSTER!

_No, no, no, no, no, no! I am not one of those…things…that ate Daichi and the others, I can't be…no. Am I gonna be like that centipede thing? The Hollow? Am I going to eat people and eventually get cut down by some dude clad in black? No. I refuse._

I was broken out of my internal freak out by the sound of a sword being drawn.

_Oh fuck._

I look behind me to see a small woman in a black kimono with short red hair and glasses holding a katana at me.

_Okay, so it's not Levi 2.0, good I might have a chance…maybe….probably…I don't know._

"Ummmm…hey." I say lamely, or it would have been lamely if I didn't sound like a demon robot from the fifty-second god damn dimension.

The woman's eyes steeled and held her sword with both hands. "Hollow! In the name of the Soul Society I purge you from this world, DIE MONSTER!" She then ran straight at me with almost no regard for her own safety.

_Okay either she is as green as they come or she is good enough to where she can get away with that…I'll go with A, final answer._

My instincts kick into overdrive and I dodge to the side faster than I could comprehend, her attack misses completely and I raise my…paws…claws…instinctively to bat her away.

"ARRGH!" She screamed in pain as blood flowed from her back and she landed on the other side of the alley.

_OH GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I'M SO SORRY, WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

I run to her and start spouting apologies. "I'M SO SORRY, YOU JUST CAME AT ME AND, AND, AND I JUST REACTED AND I HIT YOU AND OH MY GOD THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO, SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO SHE'S BLEEDING OUT OVER HERE!" I say in a completely calm and totally not panic-y demon voice…not panic-y at all…nah.

The woman didn't respond but simply sat there bleeding out. I start act by ripping the skirt part of the kimono (She had black pants underneath don't worry.) and I use my claws and mouth to wrap to wrap the cloth around the wound as best as I can. Then my ears (Which have been improved even further I might add) pick up the sound of people, I look into the distance and see more of those swordsmen coming my way. I take one last look at the woman to make sure she is okay before I start to run away from my impending demise, and let me tell you, this body goes _fast_.

I practically vanished from the spot where I was standing and I started to run at the speed of sound, bouncing between buildings with wild abandon, my previous freakout was forgotten as I leapt through the air. I land in a park on the outskirts of the city, the grass was almost a foot high and the play equipment was rusted. I sit down and try to catch my breath, thinking back to the hunters I outran.

_Will that woman be okay? Did I…kill her? Am I a killer now?_

The thought that I could be lumped in with Daisuke in the murderer category made sick to my stomach…or what I think is my stomach…I kind of have a hole in my chest so it's hard to tell. I sigh and lie down in the grass looking at the sky…it's funny, from here I can see the city kind of like how I could back in…wait.

I look around at the park and a sudden wave of nostalgia washes over me.

…_I remember this place…_

I close my eyes, in front of me is a slide where I used to try to run to the top, behind me is a merry-go-round where gramps used to spin me till I got dizzy, there are the swings where I fell and hurt myself that one time...I had to go to the hospital that day…gramps bought Ice Cream and we ate it while I watched cartoons. This is the place gramps used to take me all the time…this park was my favorite place.

"_Hey Aki, catch!" _I can almost hear my grandpa say to me.

"_I caught it! Gramps I caught it did you see!?"_

"_*Chuckle* Yes I saw Aki, now come on try to throw it back."_

_I reach my arm back and let the ball fly…it doesn't even make it to Gramps's hand._

"_Aww, I wasn't even close!" I pouted._

_Grandpa, ever so loving, simply chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "Come on Aki lets go get some Ice Cream huh?" He said with a smile._

_And like that all my sadness melted away. "Okay Gramps!" I run off to where the Ice Cream vendor was selling Ice-Pops to the neighbor kids._

"_H-Hey not without me! Aki wait up!"_

_Three years later and I'm sitting on a swing set looking sorry for myself._

_Gramps sits next to me and asks what's wrong. I sniffle and say. "The kids made fun of me today…it was bring your parent to work day and I didn't have anybody to bring…the kids made fun of me talking about how my parents must not have wanted me or something."_

_My…parents were a couple of big shots in the business world, dad was some CEO, had a nice penthouse office and everything, mom was a secretary for the CEO (I.e. Dad) and barely did anything…hell __**she **__had a secretary for fucks sake. And so being the ever loving people that they are they decide to dump me with Gramps…but who cares? Gramps is way better than either of those ass kissing shit stains._

_Gramps looked at me with a determined glare and smiled and said. "Don't you worry…I'll have a talk with all of them tomorrow. But for now…" He held out an Ice Pop and I couldn't help but smile despite myself…it was a really good Ice Pop._

_The next day I was sitting at my desk, worried about how the kids might tease me even more if my grandpa came in to scold the class, I saw the kids sitting in the back row snickering at me. I let my face hit the desk, this is gonna suck._

_Imagine my surprise when gramps walked in with a tray of goodies straight from his restaurant. Pudding, cookies, cake, hell he managed to convince that vendor from the park to bring in Ice Cream, gramps had a bunch of healthier food too like Ramen and Chicken and…__**beef steak.**__ I love beef steak, and I love Ice Pops…so guess who the happiest kid in the world was that day. Afterwards the kids all made up with me, telling me how cool I was. I knew it was bought respect but…still felt good to be accepted…and to have family who cared enough to do something that nice._

_Two years after that and I just had my thirteenth birthday about a week before, Gramps was under the weather today and I knew exactly why. Grandma had died a few years back (a mugging gone wrong I found out much later), today was the date of her death. Gramps was just sitting at her bench looking at a tree that had my grandmothers name on a plaque in front of it, apparently grandma was very active in the community…she helped plant a lot of the trees and bushes in the park, so I guess they thought it was fitting to put a memorial to her on her favorite tree._

"…_Gramps? You Okay?" I ask._

_He sighed and turned to me. "Yes Aki I'm fine just…missing your grandmother is all."_

"_Do you ever wish she could come back?" I blurted out without thinking._

_He chuckles and says. "Yes Aki I do…but then I stop."_

_I get a surprised look on my face. "Why?"_

_Gramps smiles gloomily. "Because thinking like that stops you from moving on…worrying about the past…constantly wishing for things to go back to the way they were, that's no way to live. Keep the memories of the past with you but never stop moving forward Aki, if you only think about the past and long for things you can't have or try to change things you can't change…than you are destined for a life of sorrow. Can you remember that Aki?"_

_My mouth hangs open slightly and I can only nod._

_He chuckles and pats the spot next to him on the bench. "Good, now come on and sit with me Aki…your grandmother would like the company I think…and so would I."_

_I smile and sit next to him on the bench, and for the rest of the day Gramps regales me in tales of of Grandma's life…and we got Ice Pops afterword's…those things are really good._

_3 years later…just two months ago, I was sitting on the bench looking at grandma's tree, the park was in a terrible state of disrepair, it seemed nobody cared enough about it to keep it looking nice. I always came out to make sure grandma's tree was okay though, but I was out there that day mostly because Gramps and I got into…a disagreement. "Gramps are you just gonna let those Jade Dragon guys just walk all over you and buy you out!? We both know that if nobody takes a stand against these fuckers than everybody is going to go out of business!" I shouted at him. _

_He simply shook his head at me and looked at me with a tired, exhausted look. "Aki…I have no choice, if I don't sell then I'll end up just losing more money before I am forced to close shop…at least this way we can get some money out of it to help keep us afloat, besides I invested a lot of our money and I paid off the house last year, plus I can file for retirement now. So we will be fine Aki, we're set for life, I can afford to send you to college too with that Scholarship you got for the Boxing Team, we'll be okay Aki!" He finished excitedly._

_I clenched my fist and pounded the table. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY! IT'S ABOUT SOME RINKY DINK FUCKING BORDERLINE RACIST PIECE OF CRAP RESTAURANT PUTTING YOU AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER HARD WORKING PEOPLE OUT OF BUSINESS! WE NEED TO TAKE A STAND AND GO UP THERE TO THOSE JADE DRAGON FUCKERS AND DEMAND THAT THEY STOP PUTTING ALL OF THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THE JOB AND THAT THEY SHOULD PACK THEIR BAGS AND GET THE OU-!"_

"_AKIMOTO YUSUKE!" My grandpa shouted interrupting me._

_I stood there stupefied, Gramps never shouted…and he never called me by my full name._

_Gramps stood there silently fuming at me for what I said. "Aki…I know you mean well…but you need to understand, you are _not _Judge, Jury, and Executioner. The Jade Dragon is putting a lot people out of business, but they did it completely legitimately and they didn't cheat their way to the top, people liked their food and chose to eat there. It's not our place to shut them down because they managed to be successful, it wouldn't be fair. I know you only want the best for the people around here but you don't get the right to decide who succeeds and who doesn't Aki, you need to learn that there are some things you just can't change." He said to me with a scolding glare. _

_I make an aggravated sound and storm out of the house despite Gramps's protests, I made my way to the park and sat on the bench in front of Grandma's tree in an attempt to calm down. I understood what he was saying but…it wasn't fair to all those people, there had to be something we could have done to help them, to make everything okay…but I couldn't think of anything, and it tore me apart inside. All I wanted to do was make everything okay and help everyone live their lives the way they wanted, was that so wrong? Was it so wrong to want a world where anybody can do anything if they have the will and put forth the work to do it? Because all I wanted was to make a way where everybody could come out okay…but I couldn't._

_I was broken out of my lament by the sound of someone walking behind me, I turned around and saw Gramps sanding there. Neither of us said anything, we didn't need to. He just sat beside me and we looked at each other, I remembered his words 'Don't live your life worrying about things you can't change.' And I smile a little, Gramps did too. In that moment we had an understanding and simply sat there, on that special bench, to watch Grandma's tree and the setting sun, simply enjoying each other's company…and taking solace in the warm rays of the sun washing over of one of Grandma's favorite places…in the orange light it almost looked new again. The only thing missing was an Ice Pop…the ones me and Gramps shared so often._

I am broken out of my sweet reverie by the sound of a loud *_THUMP*_. I turn behind me to see a Hollow about the same height as me covered in black slimy skin that had dark red swirling lines and thin, small blades running down the side of its arms and legs, it was very skinny and had a body shaped like an anthromorphic reptile, it's mask also resembled a lizard except it had what looked suspiciously like military goggles on its eyes. "Hey! Whoa there guy! Not here to hurt you man…or lady can't really tell." He said in a high pithed voice that seemed to have the same sort of voice effect as mine.

"I'm a dude, and what are you doing here sneaking up on me?" I ask, ready to start fighting…or most likely running…again.

The Hollow snorted and stood tall. "You thought that was me sneaking up on you? Please, if I was sneaking up on you I would have already been behind you ready to kill you before you even noticed." He finished boldly. "…But that's not the point, the point is I saw you running from the Reapers, at first I thought you were just another feral Hollow feeding in the human world, but then I saw that girl that you left bandaged in the alley. Feral Hollows don't leave weak prey behind, and they certainly do not try to help them. So it was at that point I figured, 'Oh shit this guy is still sane!', and being the gentleman I am I thought it nice to welcome you to the neighborhood as it were." He said with grandeur and pure concentrated silly-ness.

"You _saw me_? How long have you been following me?" I ask the Hollow guy.

"Oh I didn't need to follow you, recon and observation are some of my specialties!" He says taking a dramatic pose.

_This guy's nuts…_

"…Right, so that doesn't really explain _why_ you followed me." I point out.

He seems to realize this and stops doing his…dramatic pose. "Ah well you see, most people who become Hollows and hang around in the living world are usually, A, looking for humans to feast on, B, have long since gone feral, or C, they have just become Hollows. And like I said, you took the time to help that reaper chick so that proved to me that you're new to being a Hollow…and" His tone suddenly became serious and…sad? "Well, I wish I had somebody to teach me about all of this when I became a Hollow…but I didn't." His tone suddenly becomes cheery and loud again. "Which is why I am taking you under my wing to teach you the ways of the Hollow…you can just call me sensei." He says puffing out his chest proudly.

"Yeah, no I'm not calling you sensei."

If this was an anime I am sure he would have done the fall down thing that happens when someone rebuffs the comic relief character. "Aww, come on! Will you at least call me sir?"

"No."

"Master?"

"No."

"Overlord?"

"No."

"Sugar Daddy?"

"Hell the fuck no!"

"Will you at least treat me with common respect?"

"I'll think about it."

"YESSSS! I NOW HAVE PUPIL!" He shouts to the heavens. He then turns to me and grabs me by the neck and pulls me close to him. "HAHA! Oh kid you won't regret this! HA TAKE THAT STRIKER! SOON ENOUGH I'LL BE A BETTER TEACHER THAN YOU!"

_What kind of a name is Striker? Sounds like he name of a character in a really bad fanfiction._

"…Righhhht so, what is your reason for helping me? I know you said that you wished you had someone to teach you these things but that doesn't explain why you would still go out of your way to help me, what if I end up betraying you?" I ask, genuinely curious as to his answer.

He just shrugs and says. "Call me a dumbass but I have it worked into my head that maybe if I help out people like this…that maybe someday when I need that help someone will repay the favor…so yeah, kind of a dumbass way to think but, man's gotta dream right?" He says with a slightly gloomy voice.

…_Huh, maybe this whole mentor thing won't be so bad…_

"…Alright I accept, I'll…be your pupil. But first I need to know your name."

He strikes a pose and in a dramatic voice he utters. "I am he who walks in the darkness!" He takes another dramatic pose. "He who can read your destiny and seal your fate!" He speads his legs wide and raises his arms to the sky. "I am he who can see your every weakness, your every strength, I am…" Dramatic Pause. "DIV-ZEROOOO!" He screams like an announcer trying to pump up a crowd.

"What kind of a name is Div-Zero?" I ask in a monotone voice.

_Annnnd queue the anime comic relief fall! Hahaha, you don't fail to disappoint do ya Div?_

He stands back up and dusts himself off, trying his best to look dignified. "*Ahem*…It is an abbreviation of the concept of 'Divide by Zero', It is a reference to the abilities I possess as a Hollow." He says in a posh fancy voice, but I can tell he's a bit annoyed at having to explain it.

"And what abilities would those be? Can you regenerate like that Hollow I saw back in Shibuya Square?"

"Oh that giant thing? Nah I can't regenerate like that monster, my abilities are a bit more…passive and utility based than that."

"Okay, then what are your powers then?" I'm actually genuinely interested in what ability he could possess that he would choose the name…Div-Zero.

He points a thumb at himself as he takes another pose. "Allow me to demonstrate," He looks at me intensely before speaking again, although it seems like he's speaking more to himself than he is to me. "Hmmm, physical abilities are good, very good for a base level Hollow, average defense but good power and speed, speed especially. Not much range though, almost completely close ranged combat, though this could change given how Hollow evolution works. Biology makes you susceptible to attack from above seeing as how your only appendage that can even attack above you is your tail…" He pauses again. "Overall a good close range fighter, you have some weaknesses but nothing too crippling, so long as you have someone to watch your back you should be fine…which makes you perfect to be paired with me." He ends his assessment with an energetic nod, he then proceeds to do a weird little victory dance while chanting 'Oooh I just knew I picked a good one!'.

I stand there stupefied. "…I'm sorry what just happened?" I ask the dancing mad man.

Div suddenly seems to remember I'm standing in front of him and explains himself. "Oh yeah, basically I have a brain like a computer and that's why I could assess your strengths and weaknesses." He says casually, like it was a normal part of life for him.

_What._

"You might wanna elaborate on that a bit." I blurt out excitedly. It's not every day you meet a guy who claims his brain works like a computer.

"Yeah my brain uses numbers to analyze statistics and I process the data to essentially predict what a person might do at any given moment…within reason. I can also use my sight and hearing, which is phenomenal by even Hollow standards, to find weaknesses in opponents." He informs me, sounding bored.

_How is it this guy gets excited over the most trivial shit but when something actually exciting comes up, he acts like Kristen Stewart in a Twilight movie…or any movie. (A/N: Yeah I made a cliché stab at Twilight, fuckin sue me.)_

"I see…wait, predict people's actions within reason?"

"Yeah, I can predict what their next move will be based on statistics, however I can't predict their entire future or things pertaining to their personalities…don't know why, just doesn't work." He finishes with a shrug.

"Why? What stops you from doing that?"

"Well…whenever I try it's like I start to lose focus on it…and the harder I try to focus on it, the more my mind wanders…" Div sort of just trails off at the end, staring into space.

"Uhh, Div?" I say trying to jostle him awake.

"Huh? Oh right uh, sorry that happens from time to time whenever I try to think too hard about the nature of my powers. Anyway!" He ends his sentence with a theatrical flourish. "I have a price for my teachings you see, so as for the matter of payment…" He trails off.

_I knew it, of course he wants something in return, all of that stuff about helping people was just a load of crap._

"The price is…I need you to watch my back whenever I need you too."

_What?_

"What?" I wasn't expecting that, I thought he was going to ask for money or some shit like that.

"You see while my abilities are powerful…I can do almost nothing in terms of actual combat…so I need you to assist me, to help me, Hollows need to eat to grow stronger, we grow stronger to survive, we survive so we can thrive, and we thrive so we can beat the odds that are eternally stacked against us…but I can't do any of that without someone with the strength to back me up, to make full use of my powers. So what do you say…?" He reaches out his hand.

I look at his clawed scaly appendage with uncertainty, he could teach me some valuable stuff, but at the same time I don't know anything about this guy, he could betray me…but what other choice do I have? I reach out and shake his hand.

"I'm on board, on one condition." I respond a terrible plan forming in my mind.

If he had eyebrows I'm sure they'd be raised. "Depends on the condition, what else could you want?"

I look dead into the eyes of his goggled face. "I want you to help me find the person who murdered me." I say with cold finality, I will not accept any other terms.

Div stares at me for a full minute before speaking again, when he spoke his voice was a deep monotone that shook me to my core, the cheery happy, almost childlike voice was gone, and in its place was a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Been a while huh? Well the reason for that is because I was looking for a Beta to make the story more readable for you guys, you may also notice that the title has changed, this is because I wanted to have a much nicer title than the one I had...it sounded like something for a comedy fic rather than what I have planned.<strong>_

_**New chapter will be out soon and let's all give a warm welcome to this stories wonderful Beta-Reader... Skag Prince of Hell! You may share a name with a really annoing enemy in Borderlands but I love ya anyway 3**_


	4. The one where we finally get to the pain

**The One in Which the Violence Finally Starts.**

I gaze at the suddenly terrifying bipedal lizard Hollow in front of me in complete and utter shock. "What was that?!" I ask, demanding to know what in the bloody fuck just happened.

"What was what?" Div said in his normal voice, his head tilted to the side like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"The deep, scary demon voice thing! That thing! You don't just talk to someone in a high pitched voice, and then, all of a sudden, switch to a baritone nightmare voice! You just don't do that to a guy, man!" Okay, maybe I was over reacting slightly but…no fuck that, I am not over reacting. You weren't there. You didn't hear his voice!

"Ohhhhh that! That's my serious voice, only to be used in serious situations." Good lord, this guys a freakin man child, I swear.

I sigh deeply before making my next reply.

_I wish I had fingers so I could pinch the bridge of my nose…although I guess I need a regular nose for that too._

"Okay, whatever. So what do we do now?" I ask impatiently.

Div gives me a crazy look (How does he even do that with a mask for a face?) and in a flamboyant voice that was so incredibly flaming I feel like less of a man just listening to it, he said, "We give you a naaaammme!" He even did the jazz hands…kill me (again) now if there is any justice in the world.

"A name?" I respond; exasperated despite the fact I've known this man maybe ten minutes.

"Yeah a name! All Hollows have cool catchy names, like mine!" He pointed a thumb at himself to emphasize the fact his point.

I give him a tired look before I answer him. "I already have a name…Akimoto Yusuke."

He shakes his head before making some more excessive hand gestures. "No, no, no! Don't use your human name! Only the Arrancars of Las Noches use human sounding names, and even then they don't use their _real _names."

"Okay, first of all what are Arrancars, what is Las Noches, and why do I have to make up a stupid name?" I swear; I need a dictionary for all these terms people are throwing around.

"Right, new, keep forgetting that." Div pauses for a second trying to come up with an answer. "To explain what an Arrancar is I would need to start from the beginning…" He trails off a bit before starting back up again. "We Hollows have sort of…evolutionary stages we go through. We start as base level Hollows, that's what we are now, and we can later become a Menos class Hollow, then an Adjuchas, and finally Vasto Lorde. However, we Hollows can also take on another form, Arrancar. Arrancars can either be very weak or very powerful depending on what stage they become an Arrancar at because you see a Hollow can turn into an Arrancar at any stage, though nobody really knows how. However, a Vasto Lorde Arrancar will most definitely be stronger than a Menos Arrancar." Div said in a very professor like manner.

"…Okay well, how does one 'evolve' to the next stage then?"

Div seemed to get a bit uncomfortable when I asked that.

"Uhh well, you see-look don't freak out when I tell you this okay?"

_Freak out? Why would I freak out?_

"…We Hollows evolve through umm, consumption. When we consume enough we gain power and advance to the next tier." Div had a shifty look about him after he said that.

"What is it that we need to consume Div, and why are you being so evasive about it?" I'm very worried about what his answer is, partially because I think I already know the answer.

Div sighed before answering me. "We Hollows need to consume other souls to advance."

_WHAT!?_

"WHAT!? No, no way man, deal is off!" I shout at the red and black demon in front of me.

"No look I know it looks bad, okay really bad, but it isn't as bad as you think okay!?"

"NOT AS BAD AS I THINK!? How could it be anything but bad! We're talking about eating people!" I scream at my probably-soon-to-be-ex-companion.

_I will not end up like that…thing that ate all of the people back in the burnt down lobby. I won't become an animal like that, not ever._

"Well you don't have to eat people if you don't want too!" He tried to console me.

I glare at him, trying to meet his gaze as best I could on his eyeless face. "Explain." I demanded, I was not to be messed with in that moment.

Div seemed to recognize an opportunity when he saw it because he wasted no time in trying to convince me. "Well you see, Hollows can get power from eating human souls, BUT!" He emphasized the but as he saw me turning to leave, "But we also gain power from fighting and devouring other Hollows, including the feral ones!"

I turn back to him, still glaring daggers. "And that makes it better how?"

He makes an exasperated noise before burying his face in his hands. "Look, it's clear you are very adamant about the whole no devouring thing, and I respect that…but," He gave me a serious look. "That sense of morality is going to get you killed. You need to be able to forgo your sense of justice in our world, even if only for a little bit."

"Yeah I bet that's easy for you to say, you've probably already eaten somebody haven't you!? Well I'm not like that; I won't stoop to eating sentient, thinking, feeling creatures to survive! I already feel terrible as is for hurting that Reaper girl in the alley, so I sure as hell am not going to eat them." I make to walk away again from Div, feeling more than a little sick.

_*Hmph* Guy expects me to freakin eat people, people for Christ's sake!_

"…Maybe it is best you left, because if you honestly believe that you can survive, let alone thrive, without getting your hands dirty then you're either insane or just that much of an idiot." DIv said in a laughing voice.

I whirl back around snarling at the black lizard Hollow. "What did you just say about me?! Because for a second there it sounded like you said I was stupid." I growl angrily at the nonchalant Hollow standing before me.

"You heard right, if you believe that you can both be a Hollow and keep your sense of purity, then you are dead freaking wrong. Morality is a luxury not many Hollows can afford, and guess what?" He ended his sentence in an infuriatingly taunting voice and with a hard poke to my face. "As much as it sucks…you ain't one of them."

I let out an animalistic growl and (I shit you not) bark at him, I feel my body tense up instinctively, readying itself for…something. My world suddenly goes into high definition as colors became sharper and crisper; I can see the minutest details of the world around me. Colors, sounds, and smells I had never quite experienced before flooded all of my senses, but most of all I saw Div. I can see his every movement, subtle body motions normal eyes simply are not capable of picking up. It's rather amazing how much the body moves when you're standing still.

Div quite clearly noticed this and did the closest thing he could to raising an eyebrow (he just kinda, tilted his head in a very snide fashion…as to how one tilts their head snidely…only Div knows.) "See, right there." He pointed at my unintentional battle position. "Not even ten seconds after you said that and you're already about ready to tear me limb from limb, and don't even lie and say you weren't because you are literally in a pouncing stance. Very wolf-like if you ask me." God I hate that 'I told you so' voice he just used on me, especially because he might actually have a point.

I correct my stance to a more casual one, or at the very least something not murderous. I try to calm myself down as best I can, my 'Super Sense' mode slowly fades away and the world returns to normal definition. My heart begins to slow down from its mile a minute pace to something probably a bit more regular. "…Okay, maybe you were right…I'm sorry…" I growl out the last part. "I guess I will need help in order to control my newfound…hunger, as it were. I am not about to just run around like a monster eating people." I end with a bit of desperation leaking into my voice.

"And I don't expect you to, at least not yet anyway. There will come a time when you have to eat someone…I just want you to know that. I get you're still new to this and this is all very confusing for you right now but I can't hold your hand through all of this…at some point you need to learn to overcome that hang-up about eating things." Div consoled me, or well…tried to at the very least.

I gazed at him, uneasy but knowing I had no other choice in the matter. "Alright…so now what?"

Div got very nervous at that moment before speaking. "Now we get out of here. We've already been standing here for far too long considering you've got Reapers on your literal tail right now. We need to work out what special abilities you might possess and how they can work to our advantage. I'll also have to explain the types of Hollows we will encounter to you but sadly we'll have to do that on the run." Div gained a thoughtful look before adding, "Actually consider this your first lesson, never stay in one place two long when you're vulnerable like this. As a fledgling Hollow you have no combat experience and instinct only carries you so far."

I nod in confirmation before getting in a running position. "Whenever you're ready boss."

Div then leaps onto me like I'm a horse and shouts "HIGH HO…dammit we still haven't given you a cool name yet." He finishes dejectedly.

I glare at him and bark out "What the actual fuck are you doing!? I'm not a horse you dumbass!"

"Yes but I can't move anywhere near as fast as you so you need to carry me around…consider it payment for my teachings."

"Is it too late to get a refund?"

Div stares into the distance for a bit before replying. "Yes because the Reapers are starting in our direction now, we better get moving."

I think back to the Kuroda guy I saw rip apart that centipede Hollow like it was nothing, how he literally cut her to ribbons using lightning. "Umm…yeah sure let's go." I didn't want to be on the business end of that lightning if I could help it. I crouch back into a running stance before bounding in the direction away from the Reapers.

I feel the familiar sensation of leaping through the air at high speeds, jumping between buildings and running across roof tops at speeds that men could only dream of going under their own power. Trust me when I say you haven't lived until you climb a construction site like it's a jungle gym in less than three seconds.

Also Div was freaking out, but who cares about that?

"SLOW DOWN YOU MANIAC! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH!"

"Hey you wanted to go fast, so we're going fast. Besides, can't most Hollows go close to this speed anyway? I mean I know you said you can only go so fast but it has to be close to this, right?" I pester my panicking passenger. Heh, alliterations.

Div gave me a weird look. "…Are you serious? There are few base level Hollows that can move like this, but it's a bit more common at the Adjuchas level to move this quickly."

"Really?"

"Really, if I had to guess I would say that you were a sort of Brawler Class Hollow judging from how one of your abilities seems to directly affect your physical prowess." Div said thoughtfully.

"Brawler Class?"

"Um, okay how do I explain this, do you play a lot of RPG's?"

"Tons, why?" I respond, confused as to why that's even relevant.

"Good then this will be easy to explain. Basically there are different kinds of Hollows and they are classed by their abilities and attributes. Brawlers are more physique based and rely on their physical prowess, a quote on quote 'Mage' type Hollow relies more on special abilities and powers rather than actual combat skill, and then there are Support types, like me, that are more effective in groups and are more suited for assisting others rather than direct combat. There are Hollow's that can take attributes from all of the classes but generally they conform to one type or the other."

"...Who knew there were so many nuances and rules to being dead? I mean living people think life is complicated, I look like I'm a demon-wolf crossed with a robot that's supposed to eat people and now apparently has a job class assigned to him."

"Trust me…it only gets worse." Div sighed.

We continue on our semi merry way in silence, weaving a path through the urban jungle of Shibuya, cutting through multiple districts until I saw a familiar face amongst the crowd below us. "Is that Melissa?" I ask myself.

"Huh, kid what are you talking about?" Div asked me tiredly, although I don't know why he would be tired considering I'm doing the leg work here. I perch upon a building above where Melissa and the camera man Simon sat.

"There's a person down there, her name is Melissa…I know her."

Div dismounts me (Ugh, poor choose of words) and looks down before making a cat call. "Damn she's hot, your girlfriend or something?"

"No she's not my girlfriend." _Although she is hot…_ "She's a psychic medium or whatever that visited me when I was uh…freshly dead. That guy over there is Simon, her…camera man I guess."

As we were talking Melissa looked up from the table she was sitting at and stared in our general direction.

"What's up Melissa, what are you looking at?" Asked Simon, pulling himself away from what looked to be a pulled pork sandwich…yum.

Melissa snapped out of it and turned back to him. "Oh, sorry it's just, I felt something familiar close by." She explained.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Familiar?" He said in a way that prompted further explanation.

"Yeah like, I've felt it before but at the same time it's…not quite the same too, like seeing a childhood friend after a long time. They're still the same person but…they've changed somewhat." Melissa finished poetically.

Simon simply chomps on his godly looking sandwich for a bit before replying. "That's very profound of you Melissa, but I meant something more along the lines of 'Who is it?'."

"Oh. It feels similar to the spirit back in the alley way, you remember, the one that threw your hat?"

Simon scowled a bit. "Oh yeah him, what is he here to throw my sandwich too?"

_Dude that sandwich is too good to throw away…I might steal it from you though, if you're offering._

"Hey…man we still need to think of a name for you and anyway dude we have to go. There's no time to stand around ogling chicks and sandwiches." Said Div, effectively breaking the sandwiches mystical hold over me.

"Huh?" I say most eloquently.

"Come on lover boy, we need to get gone while the getting's good."

Reluctantly I let Div back on my back and start to run once more, everything proceeded as normal until Div spoke up again. "Umm kid we have a slight problem, there's a bit of an obstruction ahead." He said worriedly.

"What kind of obstruction?"

"The kind that is clad in black and carries swords." He said solemnly.

_Shit._

Sure enough about a mile ahead of us there were six Reapers blocking the way forward.

"Oh, well we better go left then."

"They're blocking that way too. They've got us on all sides actually."

"Well then what do you suggest we do then?" I ask him slightly panicked.

Div looks around us for a few seconds, mumbling to his self before responding. "If we turn around we might make it, there aren't as many behind us and they look like no rankers, their swords aren't unique."

I was tempted to ask what the uniqueness of weaponry had anything to do with anything but decided to file that away for later.

"Do you honestly think we can take them?" I ask the Hollow in question.

"Honestly? I think…maybe."

"Thanks for the inspiration there _boss_." I snort at him.

"Hey don't get snippy with me Kid-Who-I-Still-Can't-Think-Of-A-Cool-Name-For."

"Will you shut up about the name thing for two seconds?!"

With that I forcefully whip around, jostling my passenger quite a bit. I start to run back in the direction we came from as Div tries to regain his balance.

"HEY! Kid calm down!" Div shouts at me as he tries to correct himself.

"Sorry, life and death situations make me a bit irritable." I tell him dryly.

"You are just a treat you know that kid?" He droned sarcastically.

"I know, I've been told I am quite loveable." And now I'm of the canine persuasion which makes me even more lovable…well if you're into hardcore metal.

I got a good look at the group of Reapers that were tailing us before. They were three spindly looking guys that just sort of… stood there pathetically, one even trebled as he held his sword. As we neared them I prepared to barrel through the three green horns before one of them suddenly shouted 'NOW!'.

_Shiiiit._

In the span of a second all hell broke loose as, from out of nowhere, about ten Reapers burst from the adjacent department store.

_Shiiiiiiit._

"DIE HOLLOW SCUM!" Said one of the ambushers, sword raised and ready to murder the ever loving fuck out of something.

I make a snap decision and go underneath them, dashing down the street before they could react.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THERE WAS ONLY THREE!?" I shout at my traveling companion/Mentor.

"Well there was when I checked! Those other guys were just no rankers too. If they had any spiritual power worth noting I would have sensed them hiding. Granted there are roughly thirteen of those no rankers but still, we might be able to take them on if we can get some kind of advantage against them. If we can make it to the subway we can get them to a choke point and take them down, they won't stand a chance!" Div shouted as we bounded around the corner and into a shopping mall.

"Wait, you heard me right? So why are we going into a mall of all places?" Div asks, sounding confused.

"Figured we could save time by cutting straight through you know?"

"Well yeah except for the fact that they can easily surround us in here." Div said as he points above us.

Look up I see Reapers on top of the glass ceiling of the mall preparing to jump us the second we get out of the shopping complex.

"…Oh."

I scale up a giant fountain and I jump onto the next level of the mall. I look around and duck into some kind of clothing store to try and find a way to un-fuck up the situation.

_Well I've got nothin'._

"…Yes, I'm definitely sure he's here Simon. I can feel his energy here." Said a familiar female voice

_Oh hell no._

"You sure Melissa, because I don't really understand why a friggin ghost would come to a shopping mall of all places. Don't get me wrong, I trust you but…even you have to admit it sounds a little weird." Questioned another voice.

_No, not here, my luck cannot be that bad….it can't._

"Simon you'll just have to suspend your disbelief for a while and go along with it okay?" Pleaded the voice I know belongs to Melissa the psychic.

"Fine, fine, I'll go along with it…but I want another sandwich." Simon conceded.

I slowly turn to look at Div and we both give each other a look, a look that didn't need any words to accompany it, a look that told someone exactly what you were thinking without either of you having to say a word.

_Fuck._

We slowly, almost comically, peek over the seemingly infinite racks of clothing and through the gigantic window. I see Melissa standing beside the giant fountain with her finger tips pressed to her temples while Simon sat on a bench sipping from a soda, his giant camera sitting beside him.

"Oh boy, Kid if that girlfriend of yours is as spiritually sensitive as you say, then being in the middle of a fire fight between a bunch of Reapers and Hollows could turn deadly for her." Div informed me worriedly.

I spin around to look back at Div. "What do you mean it could turn deadly, I thought we couldn't affect the living world?"

"Well generally that is true but…when you get enough spiritual beings together, they start to emit Spiritual Pressure, something that people who are more spiritually sensitive can feel this. Everyone experiences it slightly differently but for now let's say she feels spiritual energy as electricity for conveniences sake. She's opened herself up to the energy around her and is actively trying to grasp it, to interact with the spiritual world. Now if one of us were to accidently hit her hard enough she could get hit with a much stronger jolt of spirit energy than is healthy to the human body and the sudden burst of spirit energy could kill her, and even if it doesn't kill her the shock of…being shocked could send her…into…shock…I swear the puns not intestinal."

_I wish I had hands so I could bury my face in them right now. Well my paws would work for that I guess._

"You know, I would threaten suicide just to escape the craziness of this entire thing…except dying is what got me into this mess in the first place. I mean really is it too much to ask to want a not crazy afterlife?" I grumble at my mentor/ traveling companion/ rider.

"Eh you know what they say, 'ain't no rest for the wicked' and all that jazz." Div replies nonchalantly.

"Wicked? We haven't done anything that bad, have we Div?" Well I can't exactly speak for Div but he can't be that bad if he cares what happens to Melissa.

"Well technically we would be considered demons by living people if they could see us cause, you know." Div gestures at our appearance and I would have to agree with him not that one and given what he's told me about Hollows and their… diet.

"I guess." I answer lamely as I turn my gaze back towards the civilians wandering the shopping complex and gesture towards them with my paw. "What about them the rest of the people, will they be effected? I mean, the Reapers wouldn't just come in her guns blazing…would they?"

Div shook his head. "No, they'll clear this place out before coming in, another effect of a large amount of spiritual beings in one place is that sometimes with the amount of spirit energy we generate we accidently…knock things around a bit. The last thing they want is a video of a bunch of inanimate objects being thrown around by seemingly nothing. I calculate we maybe have about three minutes before they come up with a plan."

I nod at Div before rushing out of the clothing store. We had about three minutes… that's probably enough time to get Melissa and Simon to ditch the place and get out of harm's way.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Div yelled at me.

I poise myself on the railing as I prepare to jump down to where the paranormal duo sat. "I'm going to try and get those two to leave, if Melissa could hear me before maybe she can hear me now too." I had to get them out of here; I really didn't want to have to look after two people who couldn't fight when facing down a bunch of reapers.

I jump off, landing on the fountain once more and hopped to the spot directly in front of where the psychic goth was standing. She seemed to notice this as her eyes opened wide and she seemed to shiver a bit.

"You alright Melissa? You look a little…cold." Simon asked, noticing the pronounced shiver and the goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Yes Simon I'm fine, now hurry and get your camera. The spirits here with us and I can feel his presence even more clearly than before, even without the summoning circle!" By this point Melissa had went from 'Deer in Headlights' to 'Phantasm Fangirl' and was shaking Simon by his shoulders.

"HEY! Come on your gonna spill my soda!" Simon complained.

"Stop worrying about your drink and get your camera! We could get some great paranormal evidence here and I will not lose it because you want to sit on your butt!" Melissa was speaking at a mile a minute and her voice had a tint of obsession in it.

"U-uh yeah sure, rolling now." Simon turned on his camera and started recording.

"Melissa, I know you can hear me right now…you need to leave. Things will get dangerous if you don't." I enunciate clearly, making absolutely sure she does not mishear me.

"*Gasp*!" Melissa looks around her, searching for where my voice might have come from. "Simon did you just hear that?" She whispered.

_She looks like she might faint from sheer giddiness…_

"Uh, no? What did you hear?" The confused Simon answered.

"I heard him talk, I don't know quite what he said but I know I heard it!"

"Melissa, you need to leave now before you get hurt." I say louder, making sure to pronounce my words correctly.

"Run?" Melissa muttered, not quite understanding what I was saying to her.

"What's this about running, because I still gotta finish this soda." Simon quipped.

"Um hey, kid? You've got like maybe twenty seconds before the Reapers do something, so you best be hurrying!" Div shouted in a panic.

With a snarl I shout into Melissa's ear, "RUN!"

Melissa jumps back in surprise and she stands there for a few seconds before composing herself. "Hey you okay?" Simon asked, concerned and alert.

"Yes…I'm fine Simon it's just…I heard the spirit shout ru-." Before Melissa can finish her sentence a loud ringing echoes throughout the entirety of the mall.

_The fire alarm? Who pulled the fi…fuck._

I look above me and see the Reapers waiting atop the glass dome ceiling. I bound over the fountain and back to the second floor where Div was waiting. "What happened to my twenty seconds huh, Mister-I-Think-Like-A-Computer!?"

"Okay so I made a mistake this one time…it had to happen once!" Div tried to explain.

Before I could form some kind of witty retort I saw a few Reapers making their way to us out of the corner of my eye. "We'll finish this later, but for right now, run."

"Come on Melissa this is dangerous! We need to leave, don't you hear the alarm!?" I heard Simon shout down below.

"Simon I can't just leave! Who knows when we might get another lead as good as this?!" Melissa protested adamantly.

I peer over the railing and gaze down at the ghost hunting duo.

_They're still here!?_

"Melissa this is no time to argue with me! We are leaving right now; there'll be other times to collect evidence." Simon said, grabbing her arm in an attempt to pull her away.

"Let go of me! Simon!" Melissa screamed as she tried to break away from the camera man's strong grip.

"Melissa I've only wanted the best for you, and that will never change, but if we don't leave now there will be no one left to share the evidence even if you get it…so please just come on, let's get out of here…please. Don't make your big brother have to drag you out." Simon pleaded with a sincerely sad face.

Melissa stopped struggling and her features softened before nodding solemnly at her camera man/ brother apparently.

_They don't look much alike._

It's amazing how I manage to think about such trivial things when in a life or…well a death and slightly more death crisis.

I search the mall for any more approaching reapers. I look to the ground floor where most of them seem to be entering from, six of the thirteen seem to be on the first floor, that means the other seven have already went to the higher floors, or were already there to begin with.

"Hey Div, we best be getting ready because it looks like the Reapers don't give a fuck about your calculations." I shout to my reptile companion. I look back towards Simon and Melissa to make sure they are leaving, and I see that the duo are walking towards the exit…and straight towards the Reapers.

_Okay, it's cool she can't see them and the Reapers will just ignore her, nothing to get worked up about._

As Melissa stepped past one of the Reapers she stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh no._

"I felt something…"

_Don't you dare_!

"…no, a lot of something's near us Simon!" Melissa said in a voice that was panicked or excited, hard to tell.

All of the Reapers eyes widened before one of them started to stutter about how he was noticed or something. "Quiet you idiots!" Shouted one of the bigger members of the group. "It's probably just one of those human psychics…it's nothing to be worried about."

"Come on Melissa we don't have time for this, come on." Simon said dragging Melissa away again.

"But Simon there are so many of them! It feels like…like they're looking at us now." Melissa trailed off fearfully.

The big Reaper raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a shit eating grin. "Or maybe we have ourselves someone with latent spiritual pressure; you know I heard Kurotsuchi rewards people for bringing in special humans."

Another one of the Reapers got a horrified look on his face before managing to stutter out. "K-K-Kurotsuchi!? I wouldn't send my worst enemy to that mad man; surely you wouldn't send an innocent human to that monster…would you?"

At this the heavyset Reaper grinned manically. "I don't think you understand how much that freak pays for other freaks…he has a very large budget granted to him by Central 46, so I'm sure he can spare some of that money to reward us hard working laborers for our…generous contributions to the advancement of science."

_Ohhhhh, I am going to tear that smug grin off his face and wipe his ass with it!_

The big Reaper chanted some words and a small bolt of lightning leapt from his finger tips and hit Melissa in the chest, she gave out a pained cry and her eyes rolled back into her head before collapsing.

"MELISSA!" Both Simon and I shouted.

All the Reapers turned in my direction before the big one gave the order to 'get 'em'. "Quick take him down!" He turned back around to see Simon carrying Melissa away. He cursed and raised his hands to fire a second bolt of lightning.

_OH NO YOU DON'T!_

I jump from my perch and soar through the air, I feel myself enter my super senses mode as I pounce on Mr. Super-Size-Me. I knock him onto his side and disrupt his aim before he could hit me another, unfortunately it went and glanced Simon's side and he fell to the floor. Before he lost consciousness I could have sworn his eyes widened as he looked in my direction.

I hear the battle cry of a group of angry Reaper's as they charge me, still poised to kill on the portly man's body. Before I could get off of the downed Reaper I see wild arcs of red electricity descend from above and shock the unsuspecting Reapers. I look up to see Div with sparks coursing down the blades on his arms giving me a thumbs up before diving into the fray to capitalize on their surprise.

I don't waste any time either by grabbing the man I already had pinned and throwing him into the wall with all the force my neck could muster. (Which is surprisingly strong, much stronger than my normal body.)

I head butt the skull of the unfortunate sod who happened to be in my way as I jump into battle with Div. For the next few second my world turns into a flurry of limbs and swords, enhanced by my ultra-senses. I feel cold steel scrape my bone armor leaving gashes across it's smooth surface, a few attacks actually managed to strike flesh and draw blood, but the sheer amount of adrenaline pumping in my veins numbed the pain almost instantly.

_Man I gotta say…nigh invincibility is one hell of a drug._

I legitimately feel like a god as I weave left and right through the crowd of Reapers, using my claws to bat them aside like they were made of paper. I don't even notice how the world slowly goes dark around me as I slam one of the kimono clad swordsman into the ground with my paw.

_Oh dear I think I'm experiencing blood loss._

Despite this revelation my body doesn't slow down a bit, I deflect two clumsy sword blows from the disoriented Reapers before returning the favor with a head butt to the same unlucky chump I skull bashed mere moments ago.

_Dude can't catch a break today can he? At this rate I think I'm going to give him brain damage. Oh well, I'll have time to feel bad about it when we're not in a life or death situation._

"KID! I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" I heard Div shout in pain, or I think he was shouting, everything sounds louder with the super senses active. I turn towards the sound and see Div being pinned down by two of the Reapers while another savagely started to slash him with his sword. I brush off the Reapers and my light headedness as I pounce over the offending attacker and slam him into a pillar. I watch as his body slumps to the floor and his sword drops from his hand. I turn around and swipe at one of the guys holding Div down before fending off a blow from the recovering group of enemies I left behind.

I hear the sound of electricity crackling and a scream of pain coming from behind me, I don't have to see it to know that Div started kicking some butt. I tear at the swordsmen standing in front of me, blood flying through the air as they scream in pain.

_This is getting a bit intense, I really should be feeling some kind of remorse for tearing into these assholes…but I don't._

As the Reapers start to surround me and Div, I feel the blood loss starting to take its toll as I start to falter and fall, my super sense fades and my vision fills with black spots. I can barely make out the Reapers approaching us and I can vaguely hear Div's voice speaking to me.

"Kid, kid now's really not the time to pass out, I can't take all these guys on by myself! There's still like seven of them and both of us need to take them on if we even stand a chance of getting out of here!"

My body slowly shuts down and I barely work up the energy to form a response. "I'm…sorry…don't have…the energy…tried my best…I'm so sorry."

And with that I collapse on the floor, my own blood slowly pooling around me.

_Damn it…no man should have to lie in a pool of his own blood more than once in his life._

I can hear the Reapers slowly approach me and Div, I vainly try to stand and help Div but fall back into my own bodily fluid. I eventually give up and resign to lay on the floor, with nothing to do but listen to the sounds of Div getting destroyed.

_I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry._

My world goes black for what I feel is the last time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The screeching of blades, the symphony of screaming metal, the torturous sound of a thousand rusty gears turning, an inferno blossoms, an opera of twisted metal. Shut up. The groaning of an ancient machine. Shut up. A virtual factory of torturous sounds. Shut up. The sound is like a lance drilling through the skull and into the brain. I said shut up. The chorus begins, and the real pain starts. Shut up. The machine is dormant, rusted from disuse. Kid? It longs to be used…and yet it is ignored. Shut up. Akimoto I'm busy go bug your mother. Why is the machine ignored? Kid answer me. Gramps why are mommy and daddy never around? Shut up. Is it because the machine did not do its job correctly, because it did something wrong? Shut up. The sickly groaning turns to a low growl. GET HIM! Trying to be all hopeful and shit…it pisses me off. Ugh, you were such a mistake. It hurts. Shut up. No, the Machine was fine, the Machine was perfect. Shut up. Bakudo Number 31! I said shut up, all this noise is making me angry. It was the operator who was flawed, it was he who refused to use the Machines full power, it was he who shunned the Machine. The growl becomes a loud screeching, the gears start to turn faster, the inferno glows brighter. Do you feel that, do you feel it all flashing by before you…do you…Operator? Shut up. Past, present, future. Gah! KID! KID PLEASE BE OKAY! I don't need them…I never needed them. Hands off the hat ghost boy. MY NAME IS DAISUKE! The inferno becomes a wild fire, the screeching builds. Shut up. FUCK YOU! I love those Ice pops. You are not judge, jury, and executioner! There are some things you can't change! Well Operator? How much longer can you stand this? Just give in, the Machine forgives you, just reach out and break the chains that truly bind us. Shut up. Reach out and take what's yours. Try to make what's left of your pathetic existence a little entertaining. ARRGGGHH! Take your place Operator. Shut up. Do it Operator…Akimoto…activate the Machine and break the chains that bind us…that hold us back from what we could become, from what we are! We could ascend beyond these pathetic Reapers; we could ascend beyond all of them! Shut up. We could become gods…if you would only discard your weakness and break the chains. Please, shut up. Operator…activate the Machine…unlock our power. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If you don't your friend will die and it will be all your fault…Operator…**_

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" I cry out in rage. My body feels like its on fire, and I see the steam rising around me.

I reach for my tail, the source of this burning feeling, and with my jaws I pull on it like a rip cord. It snaps back. I hear the sound of chains breaking the screeching in my head turns into a great roar.

The Machine has been turned on.

I feel the heat inside me rise up and my body erupts in flames, but it doesn't hurt, in fact, I feel amazing. The power I felt before was nothing compared to this. I let out a bone rattling roar, like the engine of a war machine revving, smoke and orange-black flames pouring out every orifice, tongues of flame leaps from my mouth with each breath.

"Kid?" Div asks in wonder. I barely even register his voice, all I feel is anger, anger and hunger.

I creep towards the shocked Reapers, my bone armor frame rumbling and emitting a prominent engine like sound. With each step I feel the floor beneath me start to burn under the sheer heat of the flame covering me. One of the Reapers manages to recover from his stupor and charges me head on, sword held high above his head.

The fool.

I don't even bother with dodging and simply let his attack bounce harmlessly off of my armor, his blade glowing faintly due to the heat. I growl and bite down on his leg. I taste the boiling blood for only a second before the incredible heat inside my maw dried it.

"AGGGHH! OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! I-I-IT BURNS, OH GOD IT BURNS!" The Reaper cried out in pain, dropping his sword on the ground.

I don't waste time and I let go of his leg and tackle him to the ground, my fangs go for his neck. I feel them sink into his flesh and I rip out his jugular. His wound cauterizing from the heat before it even got the chance to bleed.

The sight cause the other Reapers to get their collective shit together and snap out of it, completely ignoring Div in favor of attacking the thing that had just brutally murdered their comrade.

_Good, come at me; give me more blood to spill._

Four particularly brave fools decided to try to surround me and cut me down again. Big mistake. My tail whips around and slashes one of the would-be assailants across his cheek and ending at his eye, his skin blistering and burning. I nimbly dodge the next strike from his buddy opposite of him before the third of the group got wise and tried to slice my tail, emphasis on try.

I slash at his chest, dragging my claw from his shoulder all the way down to his hip; I push my claws in deeper and burn the pathetic swordsman from the inside out. He even screamed, how positively pitiful.

The fourth of the group, the coward, tried to run away at the sight of his friend being cut through like paper.

Honestly, the nerve of some people.

I leap at the coward and sink my teeth into his shoulder, my heavy weight pushing him to the floor as my claws dug deeply into his back. I chomp off his shoulder before spitting out the burning flesh and violently ripping my claws from his back, possibly severing his spine. The second Reaper whose attack was blocked merely stood there shocked and disgusted at the sight of his compatriot being ended in less than a second.

I calmly stroll up to him, staring into his eyes as the flames licked at his face. "Boo."

In that second the grown man shat himself as he started to run away. He never had a chance.

After dealing with the last of the four fools I turn back to the last of the group, the motley crew of Reapers quivering noticeably. I waste no time cutting them down, I dash forward quicker than they can react and slice the first one's face, rending both of his eyes. I stab the second in the throat with my tail blade and slam him into the first, I pull my tail from his throat and execute the blinded warrior by way of a blade rammed into his frontal lobe. The last Reaper standing before me looked like he could faint at any moment, the fear of being the last one left alive clearly taking its toll on him.

I gaze into his eyes and I feel the flames growing brighter, my heart accelerating with excitement, the voice in my head speaking four words that sent shivers down my spine and pleasure all throughout my body.

_**Apparatus Deus: Solis Imago… **_(God in The Machine: Kiss of the Sun.)

My mouth spews white hot flames that light up the area in a bright light as I leap for the Reapers head. He tried to raise his sword in a vain attempt to stop me but the sheer heat of the fire and the force of my bite effortless destroyed the flimsy katana. His skull was crushed under the power of my jaws as I bit into his brain, the flames traveling down my teeth and into his cranium scorching him from the inside out…his entire head was naught but ash in a matter of seconds, his shoulders and arms blistered and burned black.

"AKIMOTO STOP!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

_Div?_

I turn my attention to Div who is staring at the scene in horror, his mouth agape. I look around at the bodies scattered across the floor and in an instant the haze over my mind vanishes along with the flames, the sudden realization of what just happens comes crashing down upon me.

_Oh my god…what have I done?_

I manage to divert my gaze downward and look at the person I mercilessly executed…the person whose head I incinerated.

_Oh my god, no, no, no, no, no!_

I back away from the corpse in terror and denial.

_This isn't happening to me...this cannot be happening to me._

I close my eyes so I don't have to look at the grisly scene any more.

_This isn't real…none of this is real! I'll open my eyes and none of this will be real. I'll look around and there won't be any corpses and I won't be a murderer._

But sadly it was all for naught, for when I opened my eyes the bodies were still there and I was still a killer.

_No…_

I collapse on the floor, sinking to my stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing…I don't…I didn't…I'm sorry." My mind is drowning in guilt, I can't believe what I have done, I single handedly destroyed all these people…what am I?

Div ran over to me, jumping over the bodies I left in wake of my blood rage. "Shhh, shhh, It's okay. It's going to be okay Akimoto…truth be told I thought this would happen a lot later but, what's done is done I suppose…doesn't make it any easier on you though." Div said consolingly.

"W-what about Melissa and Simon…are they okay?"

"Yes they're fine, still unconscious. But fine. What I'm worried about is how you're holding up."

I collect my thoughts for a few moments before answering him. "Not good…Div…I killed those guys, I mean I didn't just kill them…I straight up _slaughtered_ them…how does someone even begin to deal with that?"

Div sighed and pat me on the back with a sad look on his face. "I can't answer that Kid, it's different for everyone, but I do know that you will get past this…it will take a while but, you will live on Akimoto."

"Not for long you Hollow scum." Responded an unknown voice.

Div and I spun around to see at least another ten Reapers, weapons drawn, standing behind us.

"When did you guys show up!?" Div shouted incredulously.

"OH THANK THE SOUL KING YOU'RE HERE!" Said another voice off to our left, I looked in that direction only to see Mr. Super-Size-Me crying, his back still against the wall I slammed him into earlier.

…_Shit I kind of forgot about him._

"You should have taken them all out Hollow, twentieth seat Akimichi managed to radio for help. Now stand down and your deaths will be quick." The head of the reinforcements declared.

Div put a finger to his chin and pretended to think about it for a minute. "…After much calculation and deliberation I have arrived at a conclusion…go suck a dick." He said doing the double finger gun gesture, immediately after which more red energy traveled down his arms and launched towards the group of Reapers who immediately scattered after being hit. Taking a long second to brace myself for more combat (which was not at all appealing at the moment.) I followed Div's example and went back into Reaper Beater mode…sans the fire and the insanity.

I slam one of the stunned men into a pillar and , luckily, he got knocked out, however one of the other Reapers unluckily (for me) stabbed directly into one of my armors joints and drew blood before getting nailed by Div again with a follow-up bolt.

_Damn I just healed that._

I whirled around and smacked the offending Reaper in the face with my hind legs before following up with a savage swipe from my front paw. Immediately after doing so two more Reapers assaulted me from behind and placed deep cuts along my hind legs and back.

_Fuck! These guys aren't greenhorns like the other ones!_

Div was having similar trouble with his own little entourage of assailants. As soon as he put one down with a bolt of energy the others would gang up on him and slash at him until the other guy got back up.

_We're getting slaughtered out here, something needs to go right soon or we are going to die._

It seemed almost unfair considering how we essentially just decimated the first wave of these guys, but they didn't seem to share our sentiments on the matter judging by how they kept on with their assault without missing a beat.

"Hey Kid? I know I was the one who was all like 'Stop!' and whatever, but is there any chance you can go back to Flaming-Hound-of-Death-and-Destruction mode again?" Div shouted over the din of combat.

"Less chit chat, more not getting cut." I answer tiredly.

_Honestly, as if I hadn't already tried that._

I couldn't feel the burning sensation anymore and trying to pull at my tail in this situation would probably get me killed, the flames seem to be gone for the moment. But despite this being a life or death situation…I can't help but be a little okay with that.

_Although perhaps now isn't the best time to be thinking about such things considering I am literally being turned into mincemeat right now._

Soon enough the Reapers had built up the momentum to push us back and they slowly moved to corner us. Out of the corner of my eye however, I see one Reaper not making any attempt to corner us and instead is trying (and failing) to pick up Melissa and get away. No prizes for guessing who.

I make a bold move and plow right through the line of swordsman in front of me. They clearly weren't expecting it because they folded over easily. I make a beeline for the portly man and leap in the air, predicting the lightning bolt that he would throw and tackle him to the floor, knocking Melissa from his grasp.

"GAH! S-SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS BEAST IS GOING TO EAT ME!" The fat man wailed.

Ahead of me I could see Melissa starting to stir. She tries to get up and when her eyes open she looks directly at us and her jaw drops.

_Okay…everything's cool she can't see us, probably._

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens wider.

_It's okay, she cannot see us, 100% sure._

Melissa starts to hyperventilate as she looks around frantically.

_90% sure._

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" Melissa screamed, asking herself more than any of us.

…_2.5% sur-aww who am I kidding she can totally see us._

"Restrain her now!" Shouted an astute official looking Reaper woman.

I quickly get off of the big boned Reaper and run towards Melissa, already having a good idea of what their definition of 'restrain' meant. On queue three yellow energy ropes wrapped around my body restricting my movements and knocking me back quite a ways past Melissa. The red headed goth looking quite surprised at the action…not that I blame her considering how her day has been going the past five minutes alone.

"Quick take down the Hollow!" Shouted the same Reaper woman.

The kimono clad swordsmen walked towards me while five of them stayed behind to keep Div busy who was currently doing everything in his power to push past the resistance to get to me. When the Reapers got within ten feet of me Melissa walked in front of me and shielded me, her arms spread wide.

"STOP!" She demanded in a fierce voice, glaring nuclear missiles at the approaching warriors.

"Out of our way Human, that beast is guilty of the crime of being a Hollow. Now stand aside or we will use lethal force to remove you." The woman said in a stiff official voice.

But Melissa stayed firm and refused to move from in front of me. "I will not move, and you say his crime is being a…Hollow? Well I don't know about you but charging someone for something they have no power over is pretty cruel and unusual, plus considering you opened fire on me and he;" Melissa nodded her head behind her, gesturing to me. " took the blows for me I believe I'll side with him rather than you." She finished her sentence with a pointed glare at the uncaring Reapers.

The woman blinking once before giving the order. "Take her out."

The Reapers stalked toward us both and I saw that Melissa was shaking a bit, but remained standing in front of me. I was trying to stand up throughout the entire conversation between Melissa and the Reapers to no avail, and now I was trying to reach inside of myself to grab a hold of that power I used earlier, trying to use anything that would get us out of this mess.

_Come on, come on, I need more of that power._

I look at the advancing Reapers, their only five feet away.

_Come on please I'll do anything…come on spooky voice I know you're listening! I need more of that power you gave me….I will be your Operator okay! Just please I need more, just enough to stand back up._

_**Do you swear?**_

_What?_

_**Do you swear to use us to our fullest potential and not shun us any longer?**_

The Reapers are only a few seconds away from cutting up Melissa and me both.

_YES, I SWEAR THAT I WILL NEVER IGNORE YOU! NOW PLEASE I NEED THAT STRENGTH BACK!_

…_**Good.**_

I feel the great rumbling starting back up in my chest; a warm feeling spreads throughout my body.

The golden colored energy ropes began to weaken and with a firm movement I break my bindings and stand back up. I'm not feeling as good as I had the first time I used this…but still pretty good. My body wasn't covered in flames like before but still was emitting steam from how hot my armor was. I didn't feel the insane urge to kill like before, however a definite haze was over my mind that made it harder to think clearly.

Melissa gasped at the sudden heat emanating from behind, her face had a look of awe as she saw me slowly walk towards the now halted warriors.

"I'll take these guys, you stay behind me." I say simply, my mind not clear enough for very intelligent conversation.

Melissa just nodded, dumbfounded. The Reapers were already moving for us by the time I began moving towards them. I rushed towards the first one and at the last moment, change direction and ran past him. When he turns to try and follow me his legs gets caught by my tail and I drag him off of his feet.

Reeling him close and turning about 180 degree I swing him like a mace towards the gaggle of Reapers, knocking three of them down with one swing. I drop the dazed and confused man on the floor and engage in open combat with the rest of the group; meanwhile Melissa looked like she was drawing some kind of circle on the ground with the chalk I saw from earlier.

I shift my attention back to the guys with swords currently bearing down on me as I catch one of their swords with my teeth and pull the weapon free from his grasp. Before he could fully react I tossing the sword up into the air, the Reaper followed its arc to try and catch his sword and while he was distracter I head-butted him in the gut, knocking him to floor gasping for breath. I dodge a few sword strikes from the remaining Reapers when a barrier appeared before me and cut me off from them.

Both me and the Reapers gained confused looks on our faces and I turn around to see Melissa crouching on the ground in front of a glowing ritual circle. She looks up at me and gives a small tired smile and a wink.

_Is it me or is it suddenly hotter in here? It's probably both actually now that I think about it._

Our little moment of peace was shattered when the Reaper shattered the barrier with a few blows from his blade. "Nice try but while that pathetic shield might work against normal spirits, trained seasoned warriors like us laugh at such futile efforts!"

_Uggh spare me the lecture captain arrogance, and 'Seasoned Warriors'? Please I just took out like twenty of you guys in the past half hour._

Cocky opponents aside, the Reapers were no joke. If something didn't happen soon we would be overwhelmed. As if in answer I felt…something next to me, I looked at Melissa and saw her eyes as well as the chalk in her hand were faintly glowing sea foam green. The chalk extended and became about a foot in length, the chalk turned from red to pure white and it had become slightly thinner as well, overall it almost looked like a magic wand of sorts. Melissa gaped at the object now resting in her hand before experimentally waving it in the air a bit, the tip of the chalk left a shining green trail that matched the color of Melissa's glowing eyes.

The Reapers however couldn't care less because they kept charging with a reckless abandon. Melissa drew a circle in the air like she did when she made the other ritual circle, and the resulting rune pulsed in the air before emitting a bright light that washed over everyone still in the mall. When the spots faded from my eyes I saw the Reapers were still charging at us except…much slower. The Reapers apparently noticed this too as they looked around panicked as to why they looked like they were all moving through a sea of mud.

_She slowed them down, that rune thing is somehow hindering their movements. _

I quickly decided to capitalize on this while it was still around, however that didn't stop me from having a little fun with them. I calmly and coolly stride up to the comically slow moving menace and stare at their terrified faces for a moment before chuckling and smiling as much as I could with a mask for a face. "So…" I say in my best snarky voice. "Seasoned warriors eh? Well I don't know about warriors…but I do know that meat tastes a lot better when it's properly seasoned." Yeah it was kind of lame but it got the job done because the Reapers all simultaneously gulped and started sweating. "Dinner is served." I whisper, licking my lips before lunging at them.

_**^TIME SKIP^**_

* * *

><p>"…Dinner is served? Really kid, did you have to scare them like that? I mean, I know that their Reapers and all but I'm pretty sure one of them pissed his pants." Div chided me after I had finished taking care of the Reapers, all of them currently knocked out on the floor and very much un-eaten.<p>

I roll my eyes before replying. "Aww come on Div, I just wanted to scare them a little bit, plus I wouldn't actually eat them…they could give me indigestion."

Div glared at me harshly. "That's not funny kid, and I thought you were super opposed to eating people? What changed?"

"Well…nothing really changed but, after I was all on fire and stuff I was just suddenly…more open to the idea of violence I guess."

Div looked a bit worried after I said that, but before he could open his mouth to reply, a mildly irritated female voice interrupted us. "Not to be rude but I think I deserve a bit of an explanation here, don't you agree?" Melissa walked up to us and crossed her arms, a small frown on her face.

Div coughed awkwardly and answered her. "Ahh, yes I suppose you do…but we need to go somewhere a bit more private before authorities arrive and make things difficult for us…or rather you."

"AHHH OH MY GOD! MELISSA GET AWAY FROM THOSE THINGS!"

We all turned to see that Simon had woken up and was now screaming at us.

"Oh, it would seem he can see us too. He must have been slightly spiritually aware." Div remarked nonchalantly.

"I swear if stuff like this keeps happening I'm going to have to become an alcoholic or something so I can deal with the madness." I moan.

"I'm sure you'll make it." Div mockingly comforted me as he patted my head.

"I am not a dog you bastard!"

"Close enough." Div said plainly as I growled at him considering were to bite him first.

Melissa sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Calm down Simon they are…friends I suppose. And as for you two," Melissa turned back to us gaining our attention. "I think I have just the place we can go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) : Hey Ya'll! So…been a long time hasn't it? Yeah…so you may notice a few things, for one the title has changed, the description has changed, and I now have a Beta Reader! So let's give a very warm welcome to SkagthePrinceofHell! *YAYYYY!* While he may share the namesake of a kind of ridiculously tough enemy from Borderlands but let's treat him with some love!**_

_**Now don't worry I won't do you guys like this again…unless something comes up to which I have no choice! Anyway the reason this chapter took so long was partly do to the quest for a beta and because I had school things, however I made up for it (Hopefully) by doubling up on the length for you guys!**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME…FANFICTION READERS.**_


	5. In which a guy explodes

_**In which a guy explodes...yeah you read that right.**_

_**^Third Person view^**_

It was a cool midnight in the Roppongi Hills, Tokyo. The moon was obscured by a large black cloud, darkening the tippy-top of a tall skyscraper that two incredibly bored and tired Soul Reapers were currently on during there patrol. "Annnnnnnd now it's dark. Great. Wonderful. Why couldn't we be assigned somewhere, oh I don't know, not on top of a windy freaking building? Would it be too much to ask to go to Hawaii, or maybe even South America? I think we deserve it after all the work we put in! We should form a union and demand our rights to better assignments! Why I have half a mind to walk down to Head Captain Yamamoto office, stare him square in the eye, and say-."

" ." The tall burly reaper with a full beard interrupted another one of his squad mate's bitching sessions.

Said squad mate was almost the polar opposite of his companion, he was short and skinny as a rail, something which he got much teasing for in the squad mess hall. He also had thick wire rimmed glasses and had a very baby like face and features, this combined with his penchant for complaining about absolutely everything had earned him the title of 'Literal man baby'. This of course led to more mess hall teasing.

The man child bristled at being told to stop his bitc-err, legitimate complaining. "Pardon me!? I will have you know that while the Soul Society is not a democracy I still have my rights, one of which is the right of free speech. I will voice my complaints whenever I feel like it, wherever I feel like it, and to whomever I want!" During his rant the man child's glasses fell off his face clattering to the edge of the ledge. (Rhymes!) Grumbling, the afore mentioned man child went to carefully pick up his glasses from the precarious perch.

As he watched his squad mate crouched over the lip of the skyscraper, the burly Soul Reaper had to physically and mentally hold himself back from knocking his companion off the ledge and into the ground below.

"_Don't kick him in the ass. Don't kick him in the ass. Don't kick him in the ass."_ He repeated in his head over and over like a mantra.

Thankfully he was spared having to suffer through the moral dilemma by a polished white dress shoe that came out of nowhere and kicked the baby-ish Reaper off the edge to his doom, as he didn't even have the spirit power required to stand on air.

The bear sized Reaper's eyes widened in surprise as he turned his head to see the figure that had done the deed only for his mouth to drop at the sight before him. In front of him stood a woman, no ordinary one though, this woman was _gorgeous. _The Reaper felt his cheeks grow uncharacteristically red at the beauty standing there with a sultry smile on her face.

She had sandy brown hair that went down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes that melted him on the spot, her face was like that of a super model but more…natural, she looked beautiful without even having to try. Her attire would be best described as 'Odd but sexy as hell'. She wore what looked to be a bartender's outfit with the undershirt, vest, and a tie as well as the dress pants and shoes. This in of itself would not be too incredibly strange if it were not for the fact that the outfit was seemingly inverted in terms of color. The undershirt was a dark black that stopped just above her belly button and exposed her abdomen quite well, while the buttons nearest the shirts collar were undo, exposing a generous amount of her…ample cleavage, only a stark white tie to cover it. She had on a white vest to match her tie and wore white gloves with an insignia on the back of each that resembled an ace of spades, her pants and shoes were white to match and all of it hugged her figure well, while still giving off a professional look. Simply put, the woman was hot.

The Reaper continued to stare at the goddess in front of him for a few more seconds before the woman before him turned to him, shook her head and tutted at him with her hands on her waist. "*Sigh* You boys are all the same, the second a pretty lady like me walks by you freeze up like a deer in headlights and gawk all the while despite the fact I just brutally murdered one of your friends in cold blood. I swear if I ever find an actual man amongst you Soul Reapers I'll climb to the highest roof top and scream in joy, but alas that's probably not likely to happen…especially if that boy is what they consider to be 'fit for duty'." The woman said in a smooth German accent, giving the large man before her a look of unmasked disgust before switching back to her sultry expression.

The Soul Reaper, while enamored with the woman before him, was not so hypnotized that he couldn't recognize an insult when it was thrown at him. Pretty woman or not nobody insults him and the cause which he so proudly fought for. Shaking the remaining feelings of lust from his mind he drew his sword and ordered her to stand down, to which the mystery woman merely rolled her eyes.

"…And then you try to save face by acting like a big tough guy even though just a moment ago you were completely useless and could have easily been struck down. Honestly, this is what those fascists consider soldiers? Pathetic."

The Soul Reaper gaped at the strange woman before him. She had just insulted him and his country, for lack of a better term, _again _all the while not once breaking her seductress look. She literally had her hands on her hips smiling and licking her lips like she wanted him, but at the same time her words couldn't convey any more different of a message.

"_This woman's nuts!" _Thought the Soul Reaper.

The Soul Reaper then decided he wasn't going to take any more verbal abuse from the hands of this woman and raised his sword high above and bull rushed the woman, to which she merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do you Soul Reapers know _any _other tricks besides charge recklessly?" She said, side stepping the sloppy attack and letting the Soul Reaper stumble forward and fall onto the roof. "I mean really, do they even teach you anything in that pitiful academy of yours?"She huff in annoyance. "Tell you what, to give you a chance I'll only use my legs to beat you, how about that?"

The Reapers response was simply to charge again, clearly not having learned from his first experience. The mystery woman stayed true to her promise and before the Reapers sword could connect with her she raised her leg high like a gymnast and blocked the inexperienced attack with her leg. The man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped again (although for different reasons this time around) at the sight of his blade being stopped so easily by an unarmored leg. The woman capitalizing on this and quickly forced her leg forward, breaking the Soul Reaper's guard effortlessly and following up with a devastating kick straight to the chest. Had the Reaper not been so busy contemplating the sheer pain that he was in he would have noticed the faint golden glow surrounding the woman's legs.

In the instant after the woman's foot had connected with the grunt's now broken ribs, the golden aura around the still raised leg exploded towards the Reaper in a rotating energy ball and the combined force of the kick and the sub-sequent energy blast sent the Soul Reaper flying backwards off of the skyscraper entirely. Before he went into free fall the burly Reaper managed to work up the spirit energy to stand in the air...okay maybe not so much as stand but more so skid helplessly to the ground while trying to slow his decent. "Hmm, so you can at least stand on air…well still pretty pathetic but, meh I can make do. Besides I have been absolutely dying of boredom these past few days, so my standards aren't particularly high right now." The woman muttered to herself as she gracefully glided down after him.

The bear of a man picked himself up from the ground and faced the female assailant; this in of itself was a massive challenge considering all of his ribs were broken. "W-who are you!? What are you!?" He shouted in fear at the powerful fighter stood before him.

Said fighter snorted and gave the man another look of disgust as she slowly made her way over to the severely incapacitated Soul Reaper. "Oh do shut up. It really is sad to see someone who it supposed to be part of the 'elite fighting force' known as the Soul Reapers" She said, her voice filled with venom, using air quotes at 'elite fighting force' "…to be standing here quivering in front of a single opponent. Come on wow! Where's your fucking back bone coward!? STAND TALL AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" She shouted in rage as she surrounded her leg in more golden aura. She spun around in a roundhouse kick as another energy bullet formed at her foot, and when her foot made contact with the Soul Reapers jaw two things happened. One, the Soul Reapers jaw completely shattered along with any teeth he had in his mouth, and two, the energy bullet broke his eye socket as well as obliterated his eye and sent him to the hard cold pavement…again.

The mystery woman scowled and spat in the direction of the dying man, she then pushed a stray hair out of her face and began berating his corpse. "Tch, you're no man…you're just another boy playing pretend, you couldn't even make me break a sweat let alone pose a challenge." She turned and walked away from the burly corpse and started muttering to herself. "*Sigh* I knew this would be a freaking waste of time, like anybody here can actually pose a challenge."

As if on cue she heard the sounds of multiple people running up behind her. She turned around to see a group of Soul Reapers exiting a Senkaimon. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as to why they were here when she saw something shining out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the dead body of the man who she had just fatally wounded and saw that he was clutching a cell phone in his hands.

"_That COWARD! He radioed for help when I hit him the first time! HOW FUCKING DARE HE TRY TO DISGRACE OUR FIGHT IN SUCH A MANNER!" _The enraged woman thought, wishing that the burly Reaper was alive so she could kill him again. She then took a few very deep breaths and tried to calm down. _"Calm down Beatrice, let's look at the positive side of this, like….like…like how that yellow coward's calling for help just means you now have more people to kill! Yeah! I have all these people to slaughter and they don't even know what's about to hit them." _The woman now known as Beatrice smiled deviously as she thought of all the ways she could decimate these boys that dared to challenge her.

She quickly put back on her seductress smile and addressed the stone faced Reapers. "So boys…what brings you to this neck of woods? You're not just here to see little ol' me are you?" She said as she licked her lips and winked.

The Reapers looked a bit disturbed at that, the little bit of blood she had on her face didn't help matters any. Some of them shuddered when her tongue lingered on a spot where a drop of blood had landed. When their leader had worked up the guts to talk to the devil woman in front of him he spoke in the loudest, most confident voice he could muster at that point in time. "Attention. You are charged with the assault and murder of two officers of the Soul Society, the punishment for this is immediate execution, stand down and this will be over quickly."

Beatrice pretended to think about the suggestion for a few seconds, putting a finger to her lips and humming, even swaying side to side in a manner they would have described as cute had she not been covered in blood and standing next to a corpse. After a moment she gave them her answer. "Nope!" she then reached into her cleavage (which more than a few of the male officers blushed at…and even a few of the girls) and pulled out a butterfly knife. The blade was made of a strange dull white metal with a matching insignia as on her gloves. With great bravado and showmanship Beatrice spun the folding knife in her hands before opening it and giving the Reapers the 'come and get some' gesture.

The Reaper's happily obliged her and descended upon her all at once. When one got close enough to actually attack her she reinforced her blade with her golden spiritual power, the aura slightly extending the knife's range. As the Reaper moved to cut her with his blade Beatrice readied herself for the attack, parrying him effortlessly and backhanding him with a reinforced hand. She savored his surprised look while it lasted as she then shoved her butterfly knife into his jugular and viscously ripped it from his flesh. The shock of seeing one of their comrades so easily taken down clearly affected the other Reapers if their expressions of terror were anything to go by.

Beatrice then expelled energy from the bottom of her feet to propel herself forward and as she sped toward one of the Soul Reapers and slit his throat with a single slice from her blade. Keeping with her flow she then grabbed his body and used her forward momentum to throw him in front of her and intercept a strike from a another Reaper, said Reaper gained a panicked look after cutting down one of her comrades. Still using her motion to her advantage Beatrice charged her right arm with energy and rammed the female Reaper in the neck with a spiritual lariat, boosted by the propulsion from her feet. As the female Reaper fell to the ground Beatrice placed her foot on her face and used another burst of spirit energy to launch herself into the air, and as a result executing her prey.

As Beatrice flew upwards she performed a mid-air flip, during which she poised her knife to throw and midway through the front flip she let the butterfly knife fly, muttering the words 'Zeige Dich' . When the knife found itself imbedded in the skull of one particularly unfortunate Soul Reaper she finished her strange incantation by shouting the word 'Krieg!'.

With Beatrice call her knife began to emit a black smoke and suddenly the Reaper whose head had been pierced by the knife, exploded into a gigantic cloud of pitch black smog. From the smog emerged a large suit of floating dull white European armor that matched the metal of the butterfly knife was made from and stood at a height of ten feet and half as thick. The armor was very functional and no nonsense in design with not very much superfluous decorations or add-on's. It was thick and heavy, like it was carved out from solid marble.

All in all the armor would have been considered 'beautiful not in form but in practicality and function.' Or at least it would have if it were not for the large running cracks and missing shards from its form, as well the as multitude of swords plunged into its body. The blades violently jutted through its forearms and legs, the blades were broken and shattered but still held a sharp edge and had wicked points where the metal shattered. More of the weapons were also stuck in its back like a pin cushion and unlike the ones on its limbs these were fully formed and unbroken. From the cracks and missing sections of the swords poured out more of the pitch black smoke that, upon closer examination, was also infused with dust.

To say the Soul Reapers were shocked was an understatement. This was supposed to be routine, a simple distress call. In a matter of seconds, not minutes, not hours, but _seconds, _they had witnessed four of their own cut down in an incredibly ultra-violent fashion and all the while the assailant doing so while managing to flash her body parts as much as possible. But now there was this hulking mass of blades and death before them that was spewing smoke and had essentially burst from their team mate's head. It was too much for their brains to process in such a short time, so they simply stood there in awe, trying to process all that had just happened to them in such a short time.

So it was no real surprise they didn't even notice when Beatrice, in the process of falling, raise her leg high, trying to make them jealous of her body even though they weren't even looking, and brought it down in an axe kick directly on top of a Soul Reapers head, completely annihilating his head in a shower of blood. The sudden and violent breaking of their stunned silence brought the Reapers back to reality just in time for another of their ranks to see a bladed metal gauntlet heading for him.

When Krieg's fist met the Reaper's body, two things happened. One, the Reapers entire life flashed before his eyes, reviewing what he had done with his life and the choices he made. After reflecting all the material only one thought ran through his head. It wasn't a thought that most people had before they die. Whereas most would think of their family or loved ones all this Reaper could think was '_I should have become a lawyer'. _The second thing that happened was much more vicious. The sheer force behind Krieg's fist turned every one of the Reaper's ribs into fine powder before a massive shockwave rocked his body and as a result the Reaper exploded like a blood soaked water balloon filled with lunch meat (A/N: Felt a little gross typing that, not gonna lie.)

Before they even had the chance to be dumbfounded (again) Beatrice flip over them and landed behind Krieg (again making sure to show as much of herself as possible.) she then reached for his back and pulled out two of the short swords embedded there. They were made of the same dull pristine material as her butterfly knife and held a similar design, the blades style more befitting that of a knife or dagger than a sword, and where about two feet in length each.

It was at this point that the Reapers (finally) managed to comprehend that this was not to be a battle, but a whole sale slaughter, where they were the pigs in the butcher shop. Hell, Beatrice even had giant knives to carve them with.

Upon seeing the expressions of complete and utter terror on all of their faces Beatrice couldn't help but make a quip. "So how do you like my little bodyguard? I know he's a bit scary but he's an absolute _doll _when you get to know him." She said with a saucy wink, internally groaning at having made a pun despite the circumstances.

In a desperate, last spark of his life one of the Reapers in the rag tag group of snapped and charged at the duo, firing every Kido he could (which wasn't much) and screaming his head off, fueled by rage and terror. Beatrice couldn't even manage to fake being impressed when she snapped her finger and giving Krieg the order to 'Sic'em'.

With a roar that sounded of the battle cries of an entire army (sounding more impressive then the Reapers own pathetic war cries) Krieg sped forward with deceptive quickness for his size and stampeded the poor boy, crushing him as he was simultaneously pummeled and ran over by the metal giant. Before he could even hit the ground, Beatrice followed up on Krieg's attack from her place on his back as she hacked at the falling Reaper's throat, adding insult to injury before he died. Krieg had begone beating the leftover Soul Reapers when Beatrice jumped off and joined the fray. With grace and agility she deftly cut and sliced everything in her path…provided it wasn't already A) dead, or B) being mashed into paste by Krieg.

They were two titans wreaking havoc on the poor assembled Reapers who stood absolutely no chance against them. When one wasn't taking on the sheer destructive force of nature that was Krieg they were met with the precision and malevolent grace of Beatrice and her short swords, often times they were dead before they even knew what happened. They would be fighting for their lives one second and they would dodge one of the metal monster's ferocious attacks and the next they would be decapitated, not even given the chance to process their own death.

The two of them worked in a deadly tandem, Krieg being an absolute monster grunting and screaming as he assaulted the Soul Reapers in a manner more befitting a beast than a supposed knight. And in stark contrast to this was Beatrice, who moved like a dancer as she silently diced the soldiers of the Soul Society with incredible grace and poise, while still managing to work in over the top superfluous moves that served no purpose other than to show herself off, even as she was decapitating the very same people who she was trying to shame with her body. Their fighting styles complimented each other in such a way that it was like they were two bodies controlled by one mind.

Soon there was only one gangly beaten and broken Soul Reaper panting on the ground, his legs were a bloody mess and his mind could barely register how much pain he was feeling, even clinging to this last vestiges of consciousness was a herculean effort for him.

Beatrice sauntered up to the dying man and crouched low beside him. "*Hmph* You really were all boys weren't you? Not one of you put up a decent fight, and even the girls were just that. Girls. But, I don't know what I was expecting from a bunch of untrained academy grunts, honestly it must take hardly anything to graduate from that place if _this_" She pointed down at him. "… is what they call the back bone of the soul society."

The Soul Reaper merely offered a pathetic gurgle in response, his throat filling with blood as a small stream dribbled down his chin. Beatrice sighed and stood back up and before she walked away and giving one final command. "Krieg would you kindly finish off this boy?"

On cue Krieg came screaming down from the sky, both fists extended as he dive bombed towards the doomed solider. The Reaper had to admit, with all the black smog surrounding him, the armored monster was the absolute picture of death incarnate…and that was coming from someone who had the title of Death God. The Reaper didn't even have time to gurgle out a scream before Krieg bombed into him, the force of which was so powerful that it actually managed to transfer over to the living world, albeit to a much lesser extent.

In the living world it would appear as if something had punched a giant hole through the roof and smashed into the floor below, destroying desks and office equipment as well as busting the windows with the force from the shockwave.

During this time the C.E.O in charge of said building was on the top floor having an…intimate moment with his secretary when the ceiling above him gave way and the invisible Krieg smashed into the floor sending out a shock wave that knocked them off the desk they were having relations on.

Impatiently tapping her foot Beatrice waited for Krieg to rise back up from the hole before remembering to check the Soul Reapers for their communicators. She checked the intact and non exploded bodies (of which there were few) until she finally found one of the cell phone like devices she was looking for. She flipped open the mundane communicator and searched it for any interesting news, 'never know when you might find some good information' she would tell herself.

As she scrolled through the phone Krieg rose back up from the crater he formed and floated over towards Beatrice as he made an animalistic grunting sound and rattled his armor at the sight of the phone. "Yes, I did search them for a communicator." She said to the floating suit of armor. Krieg again made more rattling sounds along with some more throaty growls. "Well you never know when we might find something interesting, we will never know unless we check right?" Another throaty growl. "Well yes I know we haven't found anything before but, who knows we might get lucky this time."

"_Although if this is what they consider news perhaps not." _She thought to herself disappointedly.

At the moment all there was on the phone was a graduates list from the Shino Academy, as she scrolled through one of the names caught her eye.

"_Okay no way in __**hell **__is that guy's real name Marcus D. Solus." (A/N: *Wink Wink* Cameo *Nudge Nudge)_

Ignoring the academy graduate list entirely now she skipped on to the wanted boards, the same old things were there as usual, nothing too interesting. A few of them she had already bagged herself, granted she could never claim the bounty but still. She kept scrolling until one stood out to her.

For one this posting was new, added yesterday in fact, secondly if the report from 20th seat Akimichi was to be believed this 'Hound of Shibuya', or 'Ex Machina' as they were calling him, had single handedly took on thirty Reapers and was something of a badass. The report stated the Akimichi 'Valiantly tried to save his comrades from this 'Hound From Hell' as it tore his comrades to shreds, but he was knocked out.' He also stated that he thought that the Hollow he saw was probably an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde. Beatrice actually snorted at that last part.

"_If he was really a Vasto Lorde, or even an Adjuchas he would have killed you, not knocked you out. If I had to wager a guess I'd say that this Akimichi is trying to cover his own ass and make himself look heroic." _She thought with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

Although Beatrice couldn't help herself but wonder if the rest of it was true, if there really were thirty Soul Reapers there then perhaps this 'Ex Machina' would actually be something entertaining for once. "Krieg I believe I just found something to alleviate our boredom." She said with a wicked smirk.

She looked up at the sky and thought to herself. _"So, Ex Machina…Hound of Shibuya, I wonder…what are you doing right now?" _ She shivered in excitement at the images of death and carnage that flashed through her mind, wondering how much of it he was causing.

The answer at the moment…was very little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Akimoto Perspective. (1<strong>__**st**__** Person.)**_

"**ORDER NOW-*BZZT*-You have 30 seconds to eat an entire-*BZZT*-But Jack…I can't possibly love a were-drago-*BZZT*-In other news the Ebola crisis is more prominent then ever!"**

"Ebo-what?" Div said over the din of the television in front of us. Both of us were sitting on a small but comfortable couch in a cozy living room in Melissa and Simon's large studio apartment. We were, almost comically, squished onto the couch which we were a bit too large for. "Bloody Americans, always one crisis after another…how have you not heard about Ebola? It's the new thing people love to make a big deal over." I say to Div, who was staring at the TV in wonder like he was rediscovering some kind of lost wonder.

Div gave me a sideways look (or as close to one as he can do). "Kid, I have been dead for a long time, and I mean a long time. I haven't seen a TV in forever." He turned back towards the flat screen HD TV hanging on the wall. "Especially not one that hangs on the wall like this, it's like…magic or something." He said in quiet wonder.

I would have raised my eyebrows if I had them, for a minute I wonder to myself just _how _old Div was. Before I could ask him the news shifts to a different topic, the subject of which stops me cold.

"…**And last night in Roppongi Hills, CEO and Executive Shogo Gurren and his wife and Secretary Sakamoto Yusuke were subject to what authorities suspect was a failed attack on Shogo Tower's."**

Upon hearing those names on the TV I slowly sink back into the couch and turn my head to face the TV, Div all but forgotten at the moment. The only thought running through my head at the was but a single word.

_Them._

I stare intently at the television in front of me, already feeling the anger bubbling up inside me, threatening to make itself known.

"**And now a special exclusive interview with the man himself, Shogo Gurren."**

The scene shifts from the news room to a live video of the interview, my heart leaps in my throat when I see the man standing next to the female reporter.

_Him._

The man was tall and skinny, he had a bit of muscle to him but nothing too special, and his skin was very pale giving him an intimidating unnatural quality. His semi long black hair was neat and professional, while still managing to keep a bit of a wild flare. His eyes were a steel grey, almost black, and held a very cold icy quality to them that simultaneously sent shivers down my spine and made my blood boil.

I think Div noticed this discomfort as he tried to get my attention, but I ignored him. Nothing could take my focus off of the TV, not right now at least.

"**So Mr. Gurren, what do you think was the cause of this strange event that befell you and your wife?" **The petite reporter asked the Executive sitting with her in the posh interview room. _He _simply regarded the woman with a stony stoic face before deigning to answer her question. **"I do not know exactly what happened at the tower last night; however what I do know is that whatever it was, it was meant to hit us. So I would just like to make it known to any of my enemies in the business world." **_He _stared directly into the camera, giving everyone in all of Japan a dose of his trademark soulless, cold gaze. **"Anyone stupid enough to try and assassinate me…especially with such crude, over the top methods like explosives****or the like, then you best be prepared because my enemies have a bit of a tendency to not stay my enemies for very long. Because not only am I business owner, I am a husband as well…and I love my family too much to die from such things." **

"Liar." I whisper under my breath, the single word filled with more venom than most people can manage to fit into one sentence, hell I think I sent chills down my own spine with that. Div felt the same way apparently as he put a hand on my shoulder and gave me an uncertain "Kid?".

I shook my head clear and quickly pushed (well not so much pushed as smashed with my paw) the power button on the remote before the interview could go any further. "Yeah?" I say quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Kid what's wrong? You look seriously rattled about the guy on the interview." He asked gently.

I try to quell my anger so I can compose myself; I think of happier times, I think of Gramps and Beef Steak, of Video Games, Ice Pops, things that generally make me happy. After I calm down I answer Div's question. "Yeah man I'm fine, just got a bit emotional is all." I say casually, acting like nothing had happened.

Div narrowed his eyes and spoke in a serious voice, and I mean _the _serious voice. "That's a load of bull and we both know it."

_Oh god the voice is back!_

I actually quiver a bit at the sound of his voice. "W-well how can you even tell what my expression is anyway when our faces don't move?" I counter in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

"When you're a Hollow for as long as me, you learn to read people eyes." He says, not buying the redirect.

"*Sigh* Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now okay?" I plead to him, really not wanting to talk about _him, _either of _them _right now.

Div gives me a long hard look for a few seconds before sighing, the tension in his body relaxing. "…Fine, but there still a few things we _need_ to talk about when Melissa and Simon get back from grocery shopping." He stated resolutely.

I think back to last night when Melissa had brought us to her and Simon's home after the debacle at the mall. After a very short abridged explanation from Melissa as to what happened Simon begrudgingly let us stay in their home, this morning they said they were leaving to get some supplies (Melissa had to practically drag Simon out cause he was afraid what we might do).

"Okay well, I guess I'll go get some fresh air while we wait then." I desperately try to escape the current situation. As I get up from the couch and make my way towards the door leading outside I hear Div call out to me. "Wait Akimoto."

I turn around to face him; Div is now standing up, looking at me intently. "Melissa and Simon are gone, but there is also something _we _have to talk about…it's about what happened to you at the mall yesterday."

I feel a cold hand griping my heart at the thought of the event from before. "…What about it?" I ask innocently, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

Div gives me that 'don't bullshit me right now' look with his eyes and I sigh and sit back down. "Alright, what do you want to know about it?"

"Let's start with the psycho rampage, as well as why it happened." He tersely suggested.

"Well…what's there to say? I was on deaths door and I went nuts." I shrug.

"No that's not all that happened. Tell me Akimoto, what do you think of yourself as?" Div asked me.

I can't help but feel a little shocked at the question, I wasn't expecting such a psychological question. Well, okay that's a lie. I expected some psychological prodding but, not quite like this. "Umm, well I think I'm just…a guy like everyone else. I mean yeah we may be in a different form but…we're all still human on the inside right?" I answer him, although it doesn't seem to be the answer Div wants if the look in his eye is anything to go by.

"Oh boy, yeah I should have expected this." Div sighed as he paced around the room worriedly.

"Why, what's the problem Div?"

Div stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to face me. "The problem is you've been completely neglecting your situation. You still think of yourself as a Human and not a Hollow, and that's what caused you to freak out…tell me Kid, what do you remember of your Human life?"

I squint at Div, trying to figure out where he's going with this conversation. "All of it of course, why would I not remember?"

Div just stood there with his arms crossed as he looked at me like I was some kind of alien from space or something. Just when I thought I would have to hit him to snap him out of it, he spoke to me in a strained voice. "Kid…Akimoto…I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, don't say anything, just listen."

The cold feeling in my chest turns icy at hearing Div sounding so freaked out, I don't know why but for some reason…some part of me was scared of what he would tell me next. I can't force any words from my throat, so I just slowly nod.

Div sits down on the couch as well and buries his face in his hands for a moment before sitting up straight and turning to face me. "Akimoto, when someone becomes a Hollow…it's not just a physical change…it's a total one." The look in his eye turned solemn. "Body, mind and soul…all of them change when one becomes a Hollow. The fact that you can remember your Human life…completely defies that rule." My eyes widen and my jaw drops at Div's words, I start to form words but Div quickly shushes me. "Akimoto please just let me say this." I slowly close my mouth and Div continues. "The fact that you kept your memories of your human life beyond a few vague inklings and a few bits of information is astounding…but the fact that you kept your personality is what's worrying. The reason Hollow's are called Hollow's is because when we change, we lose a piece of ourselves in the process. That's what the Hole in our chest is symbolic of." He pointed to the one in his own body for effect.

"Now I know I'm not even an Adjuchas, or even a Menos, but I have still been around for a while so I think I am more than capable of telling you this…telling you the reason why we Hollows hunger." _What? The reason…Hollows hunger?_ "Like I said, when a person becomes a Hollow they lose a piece of themselves in the process, this piece of them is what contains their personality, their memories, their identity, and while a little piece of themselves always remains inside of them…they are never exactly the same as they were…not even me." Div said with a hint of sadness before continuing with his explanation. "You see that is the true reason we Hollows are attributed with this insane hunger for souls, because if it was just as simple as souls being our only source of nourishment then why would there be some of us who go completely mad with hunger, when it is so ridiculously easy to find an animal Hollow or animal soul? The reason we Hollows hunger is because we all have a singular desire." Div held up a single finger in front of me.

"The desire to reclaim that piece of us that we lost, to fill the void left behind inside ourselves. Yes, the true reason we Hollows go mad with hunger is not because of an actual hunger, but because of an irrevocable madness that comes with losing one's identity and constantly having this emptiness inside you that can never be truly filled. Even the Vasto Lorde and the Arrancars , even Hollows such as myself who have created new identities for themselves to try and stop that emptiness, that…_Hollowness _are never truly whole. Even though we now have new personas to go by it's still not enough. It's like forcing a puzzle piece to fit were it doesn't belong. You can force it in there but it can't possibly fit in the exact way it could before." By this point Div looked utterly depressed, I reach out to try and comfort him but he goes on with his speech. "So that's why you worry me Akimoto, if a person who is Hollow but hasn't lost their Human identity, then what does that make them? And can they even function normally when such a dissonance exists between the two? But what worries me the most…is when you said you were more open to violence after your…episode."

I would have raised a… fuck it, for the sake of convenience I'm going to say I raised an imaginary eye brow. I raised an imaginary eyebrow at my friend before vocalizing my confusion. "Out of all that, the fact that I am a little more hot headed troubles you the most?" I said with a chuckle.

I immediately stop under Div's withering gaze. "This is serious Akimoto so please save your comments for later." I nod and shut up for fear of Div giving me any more glares today. "The reason it worries me, is because of a theory that I have. If your personality can be changed and overridden once…than maybe it can happen again." He said with solemn finality.

"Wait, what _exactly _do you mean by that?" I ask Div carefully, fearing what he had to say.

"*Sigh*…After calculating a few things in my head I determined that it's a possibility, and keep in mind it's just that, a _possibility. _But, it may be possible that if your Hollow body doesn't accept your human mind…it may try to start overriding it and destroy the part of you that is Human." Div looked me in the eye for this last part. "In short…your Hollow side may swallow up your Human identity. Chances are it will probably be slow and you won't even notice the change, _if _it does happen." He tried to say reassuringly. "But…I feel obligated to tell you that there is a chance you might end up losing yourself."

I sit there in silence for a few…seconds, minutes, hours? Who knows…but after sitting there for, god knows how long I stand back up from the couch. "…Thank you Div for telling me…I think I'll go get that fresh air now." I whisper depressed.

As I walk towards the door Div looks like he wants to stop me, but decides to let me have a moment to myself. With a solid *thunk* I shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>^Time Skip^<strong>_

As I drift through the streets of Shibuya at my usual insane pace, I take a look at the world and the people around me, losing myself in the sights, trying to think of anything that will take my mind off of the possible ultimatum that had been thrust upon me. To think that I might lose my sense of self, my identity as a person it's…it's worse than death. Eventually I reach my destination and I sit down on the long grass amongst the ruined playground equipment and I look at the beautiful tree in front of me. "Hey…Gram…I know I haven't actually visited in a while but…I don't know who else to turn towards right now." I say desperately, and I barely choke back a sob. "I honestly don't know what to think anymore…this being dead thing is utterly insane! I've already lost so much, I lost my life, my body, I can't talk to Gramps or any of my friends again…and now I'm apparently a criminal whose only 'crime' seems to be existing!" I shout out loud as I pound the ground with my paw repeatedly.

After I managed to barely control myself I continue talking to the memorial of my grandmother. "I'm sorry it's just…it's too much, it's only been three days and I'm at my wits end. I just…can't, and now-!" I shout once more, openly sobbing at this point. "I've just been told I might end up losing _myself _now! Haven't I been through enough?!" I bawl my eyes out as rage boils inside me. "HAVEN'T I HAD ENOUGH TAKEN FROM ME!?"

I collapse onto my side, a sobbing, bawling mess of a man. I must have looked so pathetic lying there, crying like child on the ground. I laid there for hours, tears streaming down my bone face and drowning in self-pity when I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. I look up to see who it was and when my eyes saw someone standing before me who I never thought I would see again.

"…Gramps?" I ask in wonder, not wanting to believe it was true.

Sure enough Shinya Yusuke was standing in front of me now, his shaven head and chin stubble just the same as the had always been, his green eyes were tinged with sadness unlike their usual bright cheery color. He wore a thick heavy coat and jeans to combat the chilly wind. "Hey Mayumi." He said in a choked voice.

It was then that I realized Gramps wasn't here for me, but for Gram, but still even the mere sight of him was enough to drag me out of my sadness. As he kept walking forward he stopped at the bench directly in front of Grams memorial tree. When he sat down he immediately buried his face in his hands and sighed before looking up at the tree. "Mayumi…things have been so rough lately." He moaned. "Aki…Aki is dead Mayumi, he's gone and left me, no that's not right…he was taken from me, from us." Hearing my grandpa, the closest thing I had to real dad, sound so sad when he had always been the one to cheer me up was so…utterly heartbreaking. "Sometimes I think about just…giving up entirely, leaving this place…leaving this world. After our Saka moved out and practically disowned us as her family, I thought life would never be the same, that I should just give up and leave it all behind…and then Aki came into our lives and…things didn't seem so bad. But now…you're all gone and I'm all alone again…I think about it every day you know. Just taking my own life so I can stop having all the things I love taken from me…Saka…The restaurant…Akimoto…you…"

I feel myself tearing up again at seeing my hero breaking apart in front of me; I try to grab a hold of him but my paw just phases through without any resistance. Just as I'm about to collapse again and back into my despair I hear Gramps's voice again. "But then I stop." My ears perk up at this and I slowly raise my head, looking into Gramps's still melancholy face, except now it held a small sad smile. "I remember how when I was nothing but a sad bum fresh out of college who thought he had nothing to live for, I met you. I remember when little Saka had left us behind and how sad we were…and then Aki came into lives. I remember when…I remember when I lost you, Mayumi, and I thought I was done for sure that time, I thought that I had finally lost everything, but then I walked into the kitchen where you used to work and" Gramps paused to laugh a bit. "A-and Akimoto was there trying to bake a cake to make me feel better." Another laughter pause, louder this time and I can't help but join in at the memory.

_Well to be fair nobody had ever told me it took more to bake a cake than just chocolate, sugar, whip cream and a lot of yeast._

"P-p-point is," Gramps finally managed to stutter after his laughing fit. "That I've come to realize, no matter how bad life gets…something can always come along and change things for the better, that's what you and Aki taught me…so I'll keep on living, besides I ain't got much time left in me anyway might as well use what I got left." He said with a laugh, he stood up and knelt down by the tree and placed something on the ground that I couldn't see. "I'll be with you both soon enough…but for now take care of our little Aki, you know how headstrong that boy can be." He stood back up and turned to leave. "I'm sorry to have to leave so quickly but I have to get ready for Aki's funeral…I'll be back soon Mayumi, so don't worry…and make sure Aki doesn't get into any trouble." As he walked away I stared at him for a few second before finally working up the strength to say "Goodbye Gramps…"

If he heard me he didn't show it because he kept walking away from the tree, and eventually, the park. When he was out of sight I turned back to the tree and look at what Gramps had put down on the ground. Next to the photo of Gram there was a picture of a teenager, about sixteen years old with semi neat black hair and bright green eyes, his skin was somewhere between pale and lightly tanned and he wore a pair of Ray-Ban Wayfarers (not one goddamn word out of any of you). I lie down on the ground staring at the picture of myself as well as the picture of Gram for a few more moments, digesting Gramps's words before coming to a conclusion.

_*Sigh*…Even in death Gramps still finds a way to pull me out of a funk, even when he's more miserable than I am. I feel like such a prick sitting here whining about my problems when Gramps has lost things too…and he doesn't complain about it. He just keeps on going through life despite the fact that he's lost so much._

I think back to what Gramps said to me years ago,

'_Worrying about the past…constantly wishing for things to go back to the way they were… that's no way to live. Keep the memories of the past with you but never stop moving forward Aki, if you only think about the past and long for things you can't have or try to change things you can't… than you are destined for a life of sorrow. Can you remember that Aki?' _

_*Sigh* Yeah I remember Gramps, I may not be human anymore…hell If what Div said is true I'm probably not entirely a Hollow either…I may have lost things, even before I died in that alley but, that's just the hand life dealt me. It sucks but sometimes life doesn't give you what you want, sometimes you have to fight tooth and nail for your happiness even when there are others who have it handed to them. That's life. It's unfair, it's cruel, and even when you're dead you can't escape its bullshit…but that's just how it is. I sat here thinking about how terrible everything that happened to me was, but I got a hell of a lot more than anybody else got. I found a mentor who's willing to teach me about this crazy ass world I live in now, I found a human who's actually willing to help me out despite the fact that I'm what people equate to a demon, and I even got to keep my Identity as a person, and that's something __**nobody **__else has ever gotten. I have a lot more than anybody else does and here I am bitching about it._

_I'm not stupid enough to say that I'm instantly okay with everything after an hour of crying and a sudden epiphany, I know that I still have a ways to go before I'm truly okay with all of this…but at the very least I'm ready to stop moping and get on with my life…my new one at least. _

I bound away from the park, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making my way back to Melissa's studio apartment feeling very cathartic and content.

_One thing's for sure though…this is all I have left, my new life, these new people, as sad as it may sound it's all I have left. And I'm not going to lose them, if the Reapers want to take what little I have from then they are going to have to pry it from my cold dead jaws as I lay dying in pile of their own blood._

The imagery and sudden violent train of thought courtesy of what I am sure is Hollow Spooky Ghost Voice (calling it that for now) only bolstered my sudden resolve, I felt my blood boil again only this time it was not in anger, but in determination. As I closed in on Melissa's home one last thought ran through my head.

_I'm done having things taken from me, from now on __**I'll **__do the taking. I'll take what life's given me and I'll make a future for myself just to fuckin spite them._

Over the sound of the howling wind I could faintly hear the sound of chains snapping.

_**^3**__**rd**__** Person View^**_

* * *

><p>Crossing the wide green plains of Japan, a sole train sped across the tracks which cut through the land; inside passengers were bunched up and crowded, from crying babies and vacationing tourists, to business men and even a rock band were all filling up the train cars. One such business man was idly reading a newspaper, just generally being bored with this train ride and trying to ignore the shouting children. <em>"I swear if I hear another crying baby in my life time it will be a thousand years to soon." <em>He thought cynically. As the train glided into a tunnel through a mountain he heard many children start to clutch their mommies in fear of the dark, this did nothing to abate the shouting, much to the irate business man's chagrin. When they exited the tunnel and finally re-entered the light he could have sworn he heard a solid *Thunk* on the roof above him but he just chalked it up to sleep deprivation playing tricks on him.

"_Come on, we can do this, just one more hour left…until the next layover. Oh boy I better use some of those energy shot things I bought at that shop in the train station." _He thought exasperated.

As the miserable business man fumbled around in his bag for a source of caffeine, directly above him atop the roof of the train sat Beatrice looking for all the world like a sunbather on the beach, shades and all.

"I'm coming for you Ex Machina…Hound of Shibuya, so here's to hoping you can manage to quell my boredom for a little while." She said lustily, licking her lips at the thought of the bloody carnage that might ensue when she arrived in Shibuya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there you have it guys, the next chapter and it hasn't even been a month yet! I'm on a fucking roll baby!**_

_***Ahem* Anyway so yeah some more delicious ultra-violence for all you guys along with a bit of character development on Akimoto's part and the reason why he remembers so much about human life is explained!**_

_**I hope my explanation as to why Hollows feed didn't come as too flowery to anyone but I honestly think that it's a very plausible reason as to why Hollows feed so I just went ahead and used it. **_

_**And we also got a bit of explanation (Finally) as to what the hell the Spooky Ghost voice in our humble narrator's head is as well as the danger it poses.**_

_**Now for those of you wondering what the hell that cameo thing I mentioned was, go read Undying Soul's: Upon the Wingbeats of Butterflies which along with having a much better title than my fic (Seriously it sounds so fucking cool!) is also just overall a better story than mine. So go read his stuff, like all of it, right now. But uh, you know read my stuff too. (Undying Soul has reviewed here many times before so he should be easy to find.)**_

_**Undying also happens to be one of the one of the people whose writing style I have tried (And failed.) to emulate along with the always amazing SamJaz (And if you like Persona 3 and you haven't read Persona Fairly English Story then you are majorly missing out.) **_

_**And finally let's give a round of Applause to our faithful and lovely Beta Reader SkagthePrinceofHell! Not only does he Beta my shitty writing he also gave me a ton of ideas that have basically solidified the future of this fic and the direction I plan to take it, so go on and read all of his stuff too! Praise the man, give him some reviews, cause that's what every Fanfic writer wants this Christmas (Sweet holiday segue there me)**_

_**Neo Masamune: And with that, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME…FANFIC READERS.**_


End file.
